


一本坠入爱河的教学指南或者如何在1854天内追到他

by maya1206



Category: The Book of Mormon-Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon-Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Romantic Comedy, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya1206/pseuds/maya1206
Summary: 第一步：病态地沉迷爱情喜剧。第二步：意识不到你最好的朋友有多可爱。第三步：在情感问题上表现得一窍不通。第四步：尽管一点也不努力争取却还是希望有个大团圆结局。第五步：真正收获你的大团圆结局。





	一本坠入爱河的教学指南或者如何在1854天内追到他

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a step by step guide to falling in love; or, how to woo a guy in 1,854 days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214194) by [neverbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbirds/pseuds/neverbirds). 



> 一切由于语句不顺、语法错误导致的歧义和OOC都是我的错。原文真的十分美好，可以的话，想请大家都去品一品，不如说这位太太的所有作品都十分美妙。带“*”的部分都在文末有注解。

那个夏天热得过头，而Kevin的车上没有空调。  
这本来不会有什么大问题，只要他不用和一个陌生人一起驾车穿越整整两千英里的话。一个迷人却又遥不可及的陌生人，如果他与Jason的热吻表明了他们的关系的话。但Kevin早就听够了关于Connor McKinley的传言，并且认为其中的每一条听上去都糟透了。  
不管怎样，Jason还是告诉Kevin：Connor想搭个便车，所以Kevin让Jason告诉他除非Connor愿意和他轮班驾驶并且平摊旅途上住宿（大都只会是肮脏的汽车旅馆）的费用，他才会考虑拼车的事。于是Connor又通过Jason告诉Kevin这个计划听上去还行，而这就是一切的起因。在Kevin能踏上他在纽约的伟大历险之前，他得和一位他早就认定是个恼人精的陌生人一道在一辆车里待上四天。而现在，他受够了看着他的朋友和他只认识的几个月的人法式热吻就好像他们是对命中注定的恋人并且正面临着生死诀别一般，所以他使劲地按了三次喇叭。  
Connor和他说的第一句话就是“冷静点，公主殿下”和“你就不能让我们找点乐子吗？”  
Kevin和Connor讲的第一句话是“这还不到一分钟，我就已经受不了和你坐在一辆车里了。”根据Kevin巨细无遗的计划表，他们已经迟到了二十分钟，他实在是没心情和Connor开玩笑。可当他这样告诉Connor的时候，Connor转过头开始冲着Kevin大笑。  
“你真是可笑极了。”他说完隔着车窗给Jason送了一个飞吻。  
“我会给你打电话的。”Jason说到。  
“我会先打给你的。”Connor说着，同时Kevin翻了个白眼并且假装把他的手指塞进嘴里好只让Jason看到。作为回报，他朝他做了个鬼脸。“等到了加油站，我就联系你，一路上我也会一直和你发消息。”  
Kevin不相信他说的任何一个字。  
“我会等着你的。”Jason说。Kevin觉得Jason可能要等非常、非常久了。Connor在这方面算是臭名昭著。凭着那一长串心碎的追求者的队伍，他可以说是出了名。  
Kevin向Jason挥了挥手然后发动引擎，不给Connor和那个年轻人留甚至五分钟细语的时间，Kevin知道Connor永远不会再想起的年轻人。  
“你真是糟糕透了，”他告诉Connor，“你永远也不会给他打电话的，对吧？”  
“永不放弃，”Connor耸了耸肩，“对了，很高兴认识你。”  
“我也很高兴见到你。”Kevin说道，尽管他并不这么想。  
接下来的两三分钟被叫人难受的沉默统治了，Kevin一直注意着看路，既不去看Connor也努力不去意识到他相当有魅力的事实。他有些烦躁。Kevin不习惯失去他作为屋子里不可置疑的最好看的人的地位，可现在他的地位正受到威胁。当然他除了知道自己挺迷人的事实之外，也不太在意些事。这时Connor再次开启了他们的对话。  
“说说你的故事吧。”  
“什么？”  
“你的故事，”Connor慢慢地说道，“是什么带你去纽约的？”  
“哦”Kevin试着在集中注意力看路同时挪出精力瞄一眼时间：他们已经比预定时间晚了二十七分钟。“只是想换个环境，我希望当个社工。去纽约合情合理，毕竟那里有许多人需要帮助。”  
“确实，”Connor说，“就这样？你的冒险精神呢？”  
“就这样，”Kevin说道，十八年来，他和他母亲的生活使他能清楚地分辨什么时候人们想引起一场争执。“那又是什么吸引你去纽约的？”  
“百老汇，亲爱的。”Connor夸张地说着同时用手在眼前比划舞蹈动作。  
“就这样？”Kevin学着Connor问到。  
“还有逃开我的家人。”Connor好像没事一样耸了耸肩。  
“这样，”Kevin说，“我想，我可能也差不多。”  
“不错，”Connor回复道，“所以，摩门教徒？”  
Kevin握着方向盘的手几乎要打滑。  
“不好意思？”  
“很明显，你是摩门教徒。”  
“‘很明显’是什么意思？”  
“你懂的，犹他州、过分严肃认真、加上我见过的最假的微笑。那多半是从传教士训练中心学来的吧？”  
Kevin确实在训练中心练习过怎么微笑，这也是他从这段经历中得到的唯一好处了。（除去自律以及时刻保持发型完美之外）根据他的目的和对象，他至少能用四种不同的方式微笑。该死的，Connor戳穿了这点。  
“你是个混蛋，”Kevin答复他，“还有，我不是摩门教徒。”  
“啊哈，绝对是，你甚至不会撒谎。”  
“行吧，小半个摩门教徒，我甚至还中断了我的任务。所以呢？”  
“我也是，”Connor说。“‘小半个摩门教徒’，不错的说法。”  
“你不是。”Kevin这么说道，因为，怎么说呢，因为Connor实在是太过于张扬，太、太、太GAY了。他就是一切脱离使人摩门教会的诱惑的礼品装合集，甚至还有个丝带扎的蝴蝶结摆在这礼盒的顶上。  
“凡努力寻找的必找到；神的奥秘必籍着圣灵的力量向他们显明，现代如此，古代也如此，未来的时代也如此。*”  
Kevin沉默了一会，任由那段熟悉的经文没入他的认知。  
“你的家人……”他开口问道。  
“我们还是不要再提起这个了。”Connor打断了他。  
“行，”不像Connor，Kevin不愿意强迫别人。“成了世人，才能有快乐。**”  
Kevin永远也不会承认他喜欢Connor嘴角翘起，给他一个浅浅的微笑的样子。他估计从没在训练中心学过这种微笑，他们从不会教你怎样通过坏笑、或者调情、或者任何Connor藏在袖子里的小把戏来劝说他人入会的。不过他们倒是会教你怎样变得自信，也许Connor确实从训练中心带走了一些东西。不是说Kevin感到嫉妒或别的什么的，他永远都不会嫉妒Connor的生活方式。谢谢你，但他现在做他自己的样子就已经很完美了。  
  
***  
他们在一家小餐馆停下。在这段凄惨得可怕的旅程上，Kevin只能指望着像这样的小插曲了。他计划好了路上所有的餐馆，浏览过它们的评价，列好了一张表格，标记上所有他们在再次上路前能在餐馆停留的时间。但他很快就认识到你的用餐经历全部都基于你的同伴的素质而不是食物。  
“你有过体验真正美妙的性爱（Had great sex）吗？”  
Kevin被樱桃派呛到了。  
“这算哪门子问题？”  
“我觉得这是指’没有’了。”Connor说，并对空气挥了挥手“这真不幸。不过，纽约、纽约，在那有那么多的新奇事在那等着你。”  
“你真的是不知羞耻，”Kevin说。Connor同意一般地点头。“你怎么知道我没有良好的性生活？”  
“你就是没有，虽然我不愿意这么说—也别怪我这么说—你是我见过的最严肃死板的人了。”  
“过分，”Kevin一边说一边把勺子上的奶油刮下来。“你赢了，我和Laura Woods睡过。”  
“那不算。”  
“我感觉那挺好的。”  
“不不不，那真的一点都不好。Laura Woods简直就是枕头公主本人（指在做爱中不愿主动而更被动接受的人）”  
Kevin感到被冒犯了，即使他根本不懂“枕头公主”是什么意思。可Connor以屈尊降贵的方式表达了他对于Kevin的看法：他认为他是个失败者。Kevin从不是失败者，他向来是赢家，但也许那并不包括他的性生活。这又怎么样呢？几年前他还是个摩门教徒呢。难道仅仅因为Kevin没像Connor一样在这几年里沉溺在性里，Connor就过得比他要好或者其他什么的吗？  
“你又怎么知道的？”  
“我有自己的办法，”Connor边说边今天第无数次挑了挑眉。“所以还有谁？”  
Kevin感到相当不舒服—而这已经不是他在这么短时间内第一次这么觉得了。他从小就认为性爱是随婚姻而来的特权，而不是在大学里，与你认都不认识的人乱搞，这想法在他脑内根生蒂固，暂时不会改变。不过Connor显然不这样认为。可是Kevin又有什么权利来评价他呢？人们对相同的事物常常有着不同的看法，如果Connor想通过和任何他喜欢的人做爱来发泄他多年受到的宗教的压抑，Kevin也不打算阻止他。与此同时，他希望Connor也能这么做，毕竟，Kevin的私人生活不是白被叫作“私人生活”。  
“我觉得我在被审问，而你企图从我嘴里撬出我过去所有的性经历。”  
“那是因为这就是事实，”Connor回答说，“快说，我们还有好几天来谈论这事呢。”  
Kevin只想好好地吃完他的派。  
“Harvey”Kevin说“Harvey Jones。”  
Connor给了他一个微妙的表情，就好像他突然间既对这感兴趣又被这给吓着了一样。  
“摩门教徒！”他断定说“你是个不合格的摩门教徒。”  
“闭嘴，”Kevin对他说，“小半个摩门教徒。”  
“好吧，”Connor笑着说。与他整天摆着的可怕的半笑不笑不一样，他脸上现在是一个真正真诚的微笑。“相信我，世界不会有比Harvey做口活更差劲的人了。”  
在这个话题上，Kevin并没什么可以比较的对象。他知道自己在脸红并且认为不管他的答案是什么，Connor总会从里头挑出刺来。  
“滚。”他这么说是因为他没有别的好说的了。  
“如果你愿意的话，我可以教你什么样才叫真正的性爱。”Connor一边说一边把他的纸巾撕成小片再把它们丢在桌子上，而Kevin正处在震惊中，嘴巴大张，嘴里则是碾碎的馅饼。震惊的同时，他抑制着自己想把那些纸屑全丢进Connor的咖啡里的冲动。  
“你是我这辈子见过的最差劲的人。”  
“所以这是个’不’？”  
“老天啊。”Kevin感叹道“你不是和Jason在一起吗？”  
“他已经是今天早上的旧事了，”Connor坏笑着说。“当然啦，尝试总是值得鼓励的，不是吗？”  
Kevin把头看向桌子，他还要和这个混蛋待上三天，但他已经不对成功抱有任何希望了。一天天下来，纽约在他眼里变得越来越没有希望，剩下的只有Connor McKinley。  
“所以，”当他们之间的气氛终于缓和下来之后，Connor开口问道，“是定一张床还是两张床？你还没有回答我的问题。”  
Kevin眯着眼审视Connor的笑容，他脸上的表情叫Kevin感到不安。  
“想都别想。”Kevin回答说。Connor只是朝他耸了下肩。  
“你开心就好。”Connor说，Kevin注意到他看上去一点也不失望，这让他有些气恼。Kevin就是那种人人都应该问他是否想和他们做爱的人，在他二十二年的人生里，他整整和四个人睡过，但其中一次被前摩门传教士初次饮酒、以及大学派对时的迷雾所包围—他记不得那个人的名字了。Kevin认识到Connor一个月睡过的人可能比他一辈子睡过的还多的事实。如果他嫉妒Connor的话，那也只可能是因为性对于Connor来说太随意了，仿佛这是他的特权一样。  
尽管他的晚上没有被性爱侵占，Kevin很高兴他至少有个宁静的夜晚。他戴上眼镜读了一本书，喝了两杯水，早早地睡了。  
  
***  
“你最喜欢的爱情喜剧是什么？”Connor第二天这么问Kevin，今天轮到他开车。  
“我说不清，”Kevin回答他，“有这么多可选的。”  
“不错的回答，”Connor评价道。“不过那也就只是个开场白。”  
“什么的开场白？”  
“很明显，一场有关红粉佳人的对话。”  
Kevin皱了下他的鼻子。电影挺好的，他可以谈谈电影—一个安全的话题，与他的性生活没一点关系。  
“那部片里有着历史上最难看的舞会礼服，就算我姐姐的橘色褶边裙也没有那么糟糕。”  
“我真不敢相信，”Connor说“你居然知道‘褶边’这个词。”  
“我有三个姐妹，”Kevin面无表情地回答他“她们每天能看无数集关于婚纱的日间真人秀。”  
“你真是个神秘的男人，Kevin Price。算了，Molly Ringwald, Andrew McCarthy还有那个怪胎—Duckie，开始吧。”  
“开始什么？她和Andrew McCarthy在一起了，这就是这部电影的全部剧情了。根本不存在什么三角恋或者其他乱七八糟的。”  
“我现在是真的觉得你不可置信。”  
“又怎么了？”Kevin说。他在过去两天里感叹这句话比他在过去一年里都要多。Connor真的是让人困惑，Kevin几乎理解不来他讲的每个字。Connor想说什么就说什么，难以相信他以前居然是摩门教徒。Kevin试过在脑海里想象一个少年时的Connor，每周日安安静静地坐在教堂的长椅上背诵经文。但他想象不出来，那几乎是个不存在的概念。Connor本身就是该被定义为不可能。  
“她就应该和Duckie在一起，他们不在一起简直是犯罪。”  
“Andrew McCarthy有什么不好的吗？有钱、有前途、而且英俊，任何人都会选他的。”  
“但那太无聊了。”  
“但那是安稳，”Kevin说着，抬起眼看天试图缓解他的恼怒。“安稳没什么不好的。”  
“你真的完全没有冒险精神，我敢打赌你觉得Meg Ryan应该与她的屌丝男友在一起而不是跑去帝国大厦见Tom Hanks，是不是？”  
“西雅图夜未眠确实没道理，很明显她应该和她的未婚夫在一起而不是和他分手，就因为某个她从没见过的人可能会回应她的信，然后出现在他妈的帝国大厦顶楼，还是在情人节当天。”  
“那叫浪漫，”Connor伤感地叹了口气。他用余光看到Kevin也在看他，“那是部电影，电影就该代表无限的可能。”  
“这太蠢了。”Kevin说着，努力装作他依旧掌控着对话。“这只会带坏人，爱情片只会带来心碎和对爱情魔力的膜拜，还有不现实的期待之类的。”  
“老天啊，”Connor感叹说，“我和世界上最无聊的男人被困在一辆车里了，我都不敢相信我居然有想过睡你。”  
“滚”这是Kevin这两天里多次重复的另一句话。  
“凭你这张嘴，你可真够摩门的。”  
“一点，只是一点摩门。”  
“啊哈，快看呐，张牙舞爪的......如同一潭死水的Kevin Price。”  
“嗷呜”Kevin说。“我受伤了。”  
Connor又开始冲着他笑，Kevin当然没有感到沮丧，这太可笑了，他什么时候需要像Connor这样的人的称赞了？  
“你就像香草，你有没有想过为什么你从没体验真正美妙的性爱？”  
“你就这么爱管闲事吗？”Kevin说“从没有人这么告诉过你吗？顺便，香草有什么不好的？没人不喜欢香草。”  
“是的，但是没人爱香草，你懂我的意思吧？”  
Kevin紧张了一下，难道他就真的那么无聊，难道就真的没有人会爱上他吗？  
“操你的”Kevin说道，他是真的生气了“除了试图靠撒谎来得到你想要的东西之外，你有说过任何好话吗？”  
“哦，真过分。”  
“你才刚说过没人会爱我，到底谁更过分？”  
“戳到你痛处了？”Connor给了他一个坏笑，“随便吧，说不定你是对的。女孩子们都想找个善良的摩门男孩安顿下来，或许在另一个宇宙，单凭你的头发，我就会爱上你。”  
“谢谢。”Kevin说道，感到受到称赞的满意，他的头发确实值得骄傲，毕竟，他可是在这上面花了时间的。  
他们在沉默中度过了接下来的大约七到八分钟（Kevin数了时间）Connor又决定来烦他。  
“你知道，总有一天，你会想通的。”  
“你说什么？”  
“和我上床这件事。”  
幸好Kevin没有在开车，不然他可能会撞上些什么只为了让Connor闭嘴。  
他说：“我真的、真的不这么想。”  
Connor说：“喜欢男生的男孩子们永远都不可能只是朋友，他们之间总是会有一股暗流涌动的性张力，别和我说你没感受到，摩门教徒可不说谎，记得吗？”  
但他只能算小半个摩门教徒，所以Kevin自信地说：“你绝对不会在我的考虑范围里，我们之间绝对没有任何的性张力。”  
“只要你晚上能睡得着，随便你说什么”Connor回答他。自从Connor坐上这辆车，Kevin就一直在挣扎着试图打赢一场他注定会输的战争。  
性张力！Kevin从没有和任何人有过性张力，更不要提这个混蛋了。  
“你是不是直接假设所有人都想和你上床？”  
“那通常是真的，”Connor耸了耸肩“大多数人都挺容易哄上床的，毕竟，在大学里你还能期待什么呢？你只是比较难弄罢了。”  
“那样的话，你可以放弃了。我们甚至连朋友都做不成。”  
Connor说：“我一般不和我睡过的人做朋友。”  
“哦对，”Kevin说“因为喜欢男生的男孩子们永远做不来朋友。”  
“正确。”Connor微笑着说，他的脸上的灿烂笑容就好像他从内部被点亮了一样，让人生气，“这对所有人都适用，你的话，你喜欢两边，估计在交朋友上是没救了。你懂的，直男和直女不可能是单纯的朋友，女同性恋之间更不可能了。性统治世界。”  
“这理论真恶心，”Kevin说道“你也一样恶心。”  
“谢谢，但我说过了，你总有一天会想通的。”  
Kevin真的想弄死他，他可以现在就掐死他，处理好尸体然后在两小时溜出美国，但他们已经比计划晚了一小时十二分钟了，所以他不暂时打算掐死Connor。  
“你能闭嘴吗？”  
“只在特定的时候，比如我和一个男孩子在一块，而且……”  
“别了，别把话讲完，这太可怕了。”  
“真够摩门的。”Connor小声嘟哝说。  
“只能算是小半个摩门教徒，”Kevin提醒说“我想旧习难改吧。”  
Connor看着他的眼神能够表达所有的思绪。  
“是啊，”他以不像他的方式难得地严肃了一会“我想你是对的。”  
Kevin想问问Connor保留了摩门教教条的哪部分，但他没有问，因为他不像那个Connor试图成为的小混球一样。Kevin开始觉得大部分他认识的Connor都是装出来的，但他不会在任何时候试图去揭发Connor。他觉得Connor会是个好演员。Kevin有一次注意到Connor看起来特别希望有人能看穿他，但他什么也没说。他只剩下最后两天了，这之后他就再也不会见到Connor，Kevin觉得这样就行了。他不需要在这场公路旅行的最后来一场自我探索般的揭秘。他只需要闭上他的嘴，礼貌地点头，然后按着那天杀的日程表做事。  
  
***  
当他们达到他的街区时，Connor说：“那么，我到了。”  
“挺好的，我想，这就是再见了。”  
当Connor转身的时候，Kevin拼命忍住不把他的头砸想喇叭知道Connor终于真的走了。  
“谢谢，”Connor开口说“你知道，所有的事。”  
Kevin回答他“也对，谢谢成为一个人能遇到的最烦人的讨厌鬼。”  
Connor给了他一个飞吻，就像他四天前给Jason的那个一样，而Kevin冲他翻了个白眼。有时候他甚至觉得如果他再朝Connor翻白眼，他的眼睛可能会翻不回来了。  
当Connor消失在拐角处时，他对自己说道：“操”他希望这辈子不要再见到Connor了。  
  
***  
不幸的是，Kevin再一次见到了Connor。  
这回是在机场，三年后，两份不同工作，一个婚约，以及一个他从没期望过却欢迎他的出现的Arnold Cunningham，还有Kevin永远也不会忘记的那张脸。  
“Julie！”Connor欢快地叫出她的名字，而Kevin僵住了。  
“Connor，亲爱的，你最近过得怎么样？我们有多久没见了！”Julie问候了他，并且吻了他的脸颊。哦，老天，他们认识。  
“我想大概一年半了，”Connor冲着她微笑，他看起来不像以前那样充满活力。今天的他穿着一件衬衫，打着领带，看上起荒谬可笑，他估计会成为一个古怪的教区领导。“我过得挺好的，你懂的，在百老汇给自己找了个演出。”  
“又是群演？”  
对了，Connor是想着去登台演出之类的，而Julie是个化妆师，这不幸又可悲地解释了一切。  
“你知道的”Connor回答她，同时饶有兴致看向Kevin，而Kevin试图把他的眼睛放在一切除了Connor之外的事物上。他第无数次假装看他的登机牌，尽管他两天前就确切地知道了登机时间、登机口、航班号。“那么，你挽着的这个帅气男孩是……”  
“哦，这是我的未婚夫，Kevin。”  
“Kevin是吧。”  
“你好”Kevin意识到他得说些什么的时候，他只能尴尬地挥了挥手。  
“我也认识一个Kevin，他是我这辈子见过的最无聊的人，不过我觉得你一定是个小可爱。”  
Connor朝着他微笑，而Kevin知道，Connor认出他了，Julie笑着拍了下他的手臂。Kevin总是不太喜欢Julie的笑声，但他绝对不会承认他的未婚妻有任何不足，可是听到这个不足之处作为对Connor作出的评价的回应让他感到烦躁。就算Julie不知道她的笑容建立在Kevin的痛苦之上，他还是觉得恼怒。  
“你真的是一点都没变。”  
Connor抓住她的手好仔细看看那枚戒指，那枚Kevin花了几个月挑出来的戒指。他看向Kevin的眼睛，而Kevin望回他。  
“真漂亮，Jules，说真的，你真是幸运。”  
“是呀。”她笑了。  
Kevin催促着Julie说：“我要迟到了。”他希望能有一个紧急逃生路线带领他离开这尴尬的局面，越快越好。他能感到现在到处都是逃生出口“我得走了。”  
“好吧，亲爱的，”她边说边在他的脸上印下一个亲吻，然后她转向Connor，“能再见到你真叫人高兴。”  
“我也一样。”Connor说着给了Kevin一个浅笑，而Kevin只希望他能钻到地里去。当Connor终于抛下一个媚眼离开的时候，Kevin长长地叹了口气。  
“我的老天啊，Jules，他在说的那个Kevin就是我，三年前我开车载他从犹他州到纽约。”  
“什么？真的？”她又一次发出了那稍稍叫人厌恶的笑声然后牵起他的手。  
“真的，”他坦白道“他当时在我的一个朋友约会，然后还想着勾搭我。”  
“你？认真的吗？”  
“你不需要表现得那么惊讶的。”Kevin说，为什么所有人，甚至他的未婚妻，看在老天的份上，总是惊讶于有人觉得他吸引人这件事呢？他猜这估计和他不那么狂热的性欲有关，因为这绝对不是他长相的问题。“再说了，我觉得他和所有有心跳的生物调情。”  
“这倒是没错，”她笑着说，“我赌他估计和卡司里一半的演员睡过。他就是个谜。不管怎样，你该去登机了，你姐姐的婚礼一定会很棒，替我告诉所有人我真的很抱歉没办法到场，还有，记得给我发照片。”  
“好的，”Kevin亲吻了她。“再见。”  
他对于要离开她一周这个事实并不感到怎样的悲伤，他把这些想法先放一边，打算等到他不再是迟到了八分钟的状态时再思考。  
Kevin回想起三年前，Connor简直恶劣得不可忍受，不过他自己估计也没好到哪去，大学时的Kevin并不是世界上最好的人。谢天谢地Connor没有提到这些，他很庆幸自己得以避免这一场灾难，他很确定如果Connor提起的话，他过去的小鸡肚肠总会被发现的。  
登机口开放二十三分钟后，估计也是Kevin最晚登机的一次了，他不安地上了飞机，一路上他没办法不去想Connor的声音，有着歌唱一样的语调，同样也惹人生厌。  
“你好，”从他座位边上传来了与他记忆中一样的唱歌般的声音“没想到会在这见到你。”  
“哦”Kevin说“呃，你好。”  
他开始忏悔所有自己做过的让他落得和Connor McKinley坐在一起这个下场的决定。  
“三年前，我们一道从大学开车到纽约。”  
“对，那个就是我。认真地说，我很惊讶你居然还记得。”  
“我永远也不会忘记一个认为红粉佳人的结局不错的家伙。”  
“不好意思？”Kevin说着试图从他们模糊的、漫长的四天中定位到那段对话。  
“你觉得Molly Ringwald应该和Andrew McCarthy在一起而不是Duckie。”  
“我从没这么说过。”Kevin反驳说，“这太没道理了，我永远也不会这么说。”  
“你说过了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“停下，”Kevin说“就算我这么说过，我那时候也还太年轻了，我估计根本不知道自己在讲什么。”  
“哦，所以你不再推崇安稳主义了？”  
“我当然依旧热爱平和安稳”Kevin说“我要结婚了。”  
“哦对”Connor回嘴说“你才二十五岁就打算安顿下来了，这得多无聊？”  
“怎么说呢，这就是生活呗，不管怎样，你的生活和我的比起来又有多美好？”  
“生活的乐趣、激情、冒险、疯狂的派对和更疯狂的征服”  
“‘征服’？这就是你怎么看人的？”  
Connor耸了耸肩。  
“当你自己的生活无聊到难以忍受的地步时，你也没资格来指责我的。”  
Kevin已经尽力不去对那些他认为比不上他的人指手画脚—你可以感谢Arnold帮助他认识到这点—但是Connor真的是在试探他的底线。  
“你真是，糟糕透了，Connor McKinley，真的”  
“谢谢。”Connor处事不惊地回答，他们分享了接下来的十六到十七分钟的沉默，这次是Kevin开口说话。  
“你当时还想和我上床。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“没有。”  
“有。”  
“相信我，我永远不会想和你上床的，Kevin Price。”  
“过分，”Kevin说道，用手肘顶了下他，这感觉很熟悉，但他很快就后悔了。  
“你真的有这么说过，而且你那会还在和我的朋友约会。”  
“我的老天，你是对的，他叫什么来着？”  
“我不敢相信你居然不记得他叫什么了。”  
Kevin也记不得他的名字了，他记得那是G或者J开头的，George？可能吧。但他永远也不会向别人承认这一点的。他和Connor McKinley不一样，他们就是不一样。  
“随便了，他估计也不记得我了。”  
“你还是很难忘记的。”Kevin说完就开始想象把他自己丢进火里。  
Connor盯了他好长一会，Kevin觉得他脸红了。  
“你也是，Kevin Price。”  
Kevin还是难以相信他接下来的四个小时都要和Connor McKinley坐在一起。他看上去没变又似乎变了，他看上去更成熟了，还有更多的雀斑—如果那是可能的话—但他依旧身材瘦长，行动起来像是流水。Kevin不禁好奇他在Connor眼里又是什么样的。  
“你说过喜欢男生的男孩子们永远都不可能只是朋友。”  
“我从没说过这句话，我也永远不会这么说的”  
“你说了，你问我要不要做爱的时候，我拒绝了，然后你说喜欢男生的男孩子们永远都不可能只是朋友。接着你还说我们之间有着不可否认的性张力。”  
Connor抬起了他的眉毛。  
“现在你提到了，这确实挺听来像是二十二岁的我会说的话。”  
“二十二岁的我估计不喜欢Duckie这样的角色，”Kevin坦白说“我就像他一样，是个彻头彻尾的屌丝。”  
Connor又笑了就好像他停不下来一样。而他的笑就像会传染一样，Kevin也不由自主地笑了。“叛徒！”他的大脑向他的嘴角嚷嚷着。  
“所以，你的故事，是什么带你回犹他州的？”  
“我姐姐的婚礼，”Kevin说“接下来的就是我的。”  
“我一点也不惊讶你要结婚了，游戏人生和追求自由就不是你的菜，对吧？”  
Connor听起来并不屈尊降贵，只是有点可怜他的意思罢了。随便了，他们各自有各自的选择。Kevin在脑海里爆了无数句粗口，带上他的耳机试着无视Connor，而Connor总是乱动而他的腿又太长以致于他俩的膝盖总是撞上。如果Kevin愿意分出精力来思考这件事的话，他敢保证说Connor是故意的。  
当他们下飞机后，他们跟着对方默默无言地走出机场直到Kevin在接机处看见他的妹妹，转向Connor向他告别。他本想一句话也不说地离开但他总是那么该死地有礼，这个认知使他气愤。  
“再见。”是他最后决定说的。  
“哦好，”Connor给了他一个奇怪的表情，而Kevin绝不会花一整晚分析那个表情的“再见。”  
Kevin和他握了手并且不由自主地冲他微笑，他觉得自己看到Connor回报他了一个微笑，但他转身过去时又几乎看不见那个微笑。  
这一次，Kevin告诉自己他绝对不会再见到Connor了。毕竟，纽约有那么大。  
  
***  
Kevin和Julie分手了。这其实对他们来说有些不可避免，Kevin总是有些神经质、脾气暴躁、依赖人的，但Julie一直都对他有这些距离感。并且，他们打算结婚也仅仅是因为双方母亲们的希望还有作为摩门教徒的责任罢了。就算Kevin只能算小半个摩门教徒。  
他有一天回到家发现他们之间一半的东西都被打包好了，Kevin没有哭，他只是骂了几句脏话，向墙发泄情绪，用他自己都难以启齿的名号形容她。她说她离开他是因为一个能真正爱她的人。他问她是否爱过他，她回答说她也不知道。Kevin也不认为自己有爱过她，但这不妨碍他由于她的离开而受伤难过，尤其是她为了一个更好的人离开了他的时候。  
她那个晚上就离开了，故事到此结束。  
  
***  
这世界对他是那么的残酷，自他们上次偶遇后不到一年，Kevin又一次见到了Connor McKinley。他怀疑命运是在和他开什么恶趣味的玩笑，于是他拉着Arnold和他一起躲到了书架后。  
“老天啊，Arnold，”他有些歇斯底里地抱怨道“你还记得我和你讲过的那个和我一起到纽约来的人吗？”  
“当然啦，那故事太有趣了。他就好像是什么巨型混球而且还想勾搭你来着。”  
“他就在那，别让他看见我……哦，你好，Connor。”  
他尽力让自己挺起来冷静、正常，而不是被发现躲在书店的非小说区域。  
“你好，Kevin。”Connor说着，脸上即将露出一个微笑“你对……植物科学有兴趣？从社工到科学家，这可是一大步。”  
“你怎么会记得这些？”Kevin问。  
“我记得更多关于你的事”他用胯顶了下另一个人的“我们上次见面的时候，你要去参加你姐姐的婚礼，对吧？她的婚礼还好吗？”  
“还行，典型的摩门婚礼，太多人了。不过她的裙子倒是很可爱。”  
“我估计比Molly Ringwald的舞会礼服好看。”  
“是条裙子都要比那条好看。”Kevin说。  
“呃”Arnold打断了他们“我要……去把这些书的钱给付了。”说着抬了抬手里的书“你俩好好聊。”然后Kevin从Arnold那收到了他有生以来见过的最微妙的表情。  
“行，”Kevin看着Arnold走远，在他们认识这么久以来第一次觉得自己不懂Arnold，Kevin其实一开始都忘了Arnold还在边上。Arnold是个性格鲜明的人，难以言说，这倒不是什么坏事，只是Kevin很显然总是遇到这类人。“对了，那是Arnold。”  
“挺好的。”Connor转过头来看他“你的婚礼怎么样？”  
Kevin僵住了。  
“哦，我们分手了。”Kevin尽力显得冷静“没什么大不了的。”  
“这太糟了。”Connor这么说着可他看上去似乎不那么认为。“谁甩的谁？”  
“你还是一样爱管闲事，”Kevin说叹了口气投降般说道“她甩的我。”  
“真的吗？”Connor看上去有些惊讶。“但你可是人见人爱啊。”  
“现在真的不太是讽刺我的时候，”Kevin皱着眉头向Connor说“你就是完全不会看气氛，是不是？”  
“不，我是认真的。”Connor说。  
Kevin歪过头试图分析Connor脸上真挚的表情，他从没拒绝过任何赞美，也许Connor并没有那么混蛋。  
“谢谢，”Kevin说道“这其实听上去挺好的，谁能想到你也能叫人愉快呢？”  
Connor听到Kevin对他的正面评价后也吃了一惊，尽管那评价只是Kevin对于一个意料之外的赞美的直接反应。  
“听着，”Connor利用Kevin认为他也许不再是世界上最差劲的人这点（他可能是第三或者第四，排在Julie和他母亲后面。）“我想和你一起吃顿晚饭。”  
“我们是在成为朋友吗？”Kevin问道。  
“我想是的。”Connor回答他。  
Kevin感到不解，Connor从来不像是那种会和别人做朋友的人，更不要提是和像是Kevin这样的人交朋友了。  
“你只会取笑我做的所有决定，从我点的菜到我穿的衣服，对不对？”  
“很有可能，”Connor笑着说“我觉得我们会成为好朋友的，你不觉得吗？我一直躲不开你，也许命运在试图告诉我们些什么。”  
“我以为喜欢男生的男孩子们永远都不可能只是朋友。”Kevin这么说了尽管并不这么认为。如果Connor一直这样冲着他微笑的话，Kevin其实并不讨厌和他待在一起。他就像是你能想象到的最讨人厌的阳光的拟人。  
“我从没这么说过，我也永远不会这么说。”Connor说。  
Kevin拿他母亲的祖墓发誓他看见Connor冲他抛了个媚眼。  
“可以，”他说“我知道这附近有家不错的餐馆。”  
“你的品味糟透了”Connor说“你会挑一家我做梦都想不到的糟糕的餐馆的。”  
“而我的同伴也糟透了，”Kevin说，Connor向他皱了下鼻子，“他是个讨人厌的谈话主义者。”  
“永远迷人的Kevin Price，”Connor提议说“我来挑地方，钱我付。我记得之前的时候我似乎总是把账单交给你，这听起来怎么样？”  
“好极了，”Kevin说着并且不自觉地开始微笑。“你真的觉得我们会成为好朋友吗？”  
“最好的朋友。”Connors说着把手搭在Kevin肩上“去和你的朋友说再见吧，然后我会说服你接受现在的我闯进你全是条条框框的生活的。”  
“行吧，”Kevin不清楚他同意了什么，也不知道他为什么同意，Connor似乎就是那种能说动所有人和他一起冒险的人，毕竟，他当初可是在他们跨越半个美国的旅程上说服Kevin不弄死他的人啊。“行吧，Connor McKinley，我们可以试着做朋友。”  
Connor朝着他笑了，而Kevin的大脑正向他大喊：“不！你根本不清楚你陷入什么样的麻烦。”Kevin不想去管这些，他的生活早就是一团糟了，现在一切只是又回到了原点罢了，自从Julie离开后，他就一直很寂寞。她向他所有的朋友哭诉，现在他们都视他为敌。如果Kevin准备和他过去的”敌人“握手言和，这其实听起来也不差。如果Connor一直露出一副看着一个他想解开的谜题的样子，或者是一个他要攻克的目标的话，Kevin也从没拒绝过任何挑战，而且他也不打算临战而退。  
  
***  
和Connor做朋友比他想的要容易得多。  
他们之间好像有讲不完的话，更不要提Kevin从不知道保持沉默，而Connor又总喜欢回嘴的事实，一旦他意识到Connor对他越喜欢的人越刻薄这点后，他讲的话似乎也不那么刺耳了。Connor会拉Kevin出去，去演出，去酒吧，而Kevin每周都能遇到一打不同的人，相反，Kevin每天监督Connor刷牙，准时参加排练，给他做饭，这样他就不会考虑把全世界都塞进微波炉里转上个几分钟。他们真的能成为朋友。尽管这有些奇怪甚至不太正常，但Kevin绝对不会抱怨Connor McKinley突然出现，然后又攻占了他生活的方方面面。如果你几年前问他的话，Kevin可能会嘲笑这太过不切实际的想法。但是，人是会变的，人们变得更加成熟，人们会习惯对方的存在，双方的命运交叉、缠绕直到他们也分不清哪部分是Kevin的，哪部分是Connor的。  
一切都发生得太快了，Kevin有的时候意识到自己站在他的洗手间里一边刷牙一边听Connor给他直播他们正在看的电影。突然一股莫名的爱意淹没了他，接着的是对于这股情感的困惑，他现在一只脚上套着他自己的袜子，而另一只则穿着Connor的，到底发生了什么？他又是怎么记住Connor喜欢什么样的咖啡的，还有记住他的头发在早晨乱糟糟的样子的？  
Kevin的手机响了。  
“喂？”他带着睡意问道，现在是晚上十一点，早就过了他的上床时间。而Connor知道这点还是兴高采烈地准备打扰他。  
“快看电视，上面在播我讨厌你的十个理由。”  
“我现在就可以列出我讨厌你的六个理由。”Kevin一边说一边不耐烦地打哈欠，好让Connor通过手机也能听到“第一，你把我吵醒了。第二，你明明知道我在睡觉却还是打电话过来就为了叫醒我。第三，你打电话叫醒我只是因为你知道这会让我很不爽。第四，你觉得让我不开心是你快乐的源泉。你找到规律了吗？”  
“哈哈”Connor回答他，他听上去太遥远了。“谁叫你帅得让人腿软，又那么幽默呢，这听上去怎么样？”  
“拍马屁也没用。”Kevin说，Connor嗤笑了下。  
“我一点也不信，你就吃这一套。不管怎样，我就是靠拍马屁求人的。”  
“还有你的小聪明。”Kevin说着打开他的床头灯。  
“对，还有那个。”Connor同意说，“想和我一起看电影吗？我睡不着。”  
“可以啊。”Kevin接受了他的邀请，打开了电视。  
“我爱这段。”Connor感叹道，接着他陷入了沉默，以前的Kevin估计会认为这段安静的时光背后一定有什么阴谋，而现在他知道这只是Connor没精力的表现罢了。Connor并不真正意义上地睡觉。尽管他熬夜熬到早上三点用Kevin所有的锅子练习打击乐的时候真的能烦死人，而且Kevin七点还要上班，他却不在意。他更讨厌放任Connor一个人坐在他小小的公寓里思考他自己到底是怎么了，Kevin也安静了一会。他和Connor一起顺着电波评论电影直到他睡着，手机屏幕贴上他的脸，当他醒来的时候，他收到了三条Connor发来的消息。他只看了最后一条。接下来的一整天里，他脑子里都围绕着那个在“早上好，阳光！！:)”边上的x（表示亲吻。）  
  
***  
Connor白天的时候并不会出门，所以Kevin开始强迫他出去。他们去吃早午餐，去看早场电影，尽管Connor多半还活在宿醉的影响下，或者其他事情之类的。Connor看上去更开心也更健康了，Kevin估计也差不多。说到底，悲惨的人都渴望他人的陪伴。而Kevin的同伴碰巧是个球形的活力集合体，一蹦一跳地走路，揽过Kevin的肩膀，一旦有机会就在他的脸下印下亲吻。他会一直以一样的方式评价Kevin的优缺点，而当Kevin试图回击时，他发现自己有的更多是对Connor的仰慕而不是对他的厌恶。他感叹这是怎么来的，一边看着Connor和鸽子对话，试图分给鸽子他的三明治。  
有时候他们会和在工作时帮助过的孩子们举行运动会，像是在周末或者放学后举行棒球比赛之类的。Kevin从中拿不到报酬，但他喜欢这么做因为他知道自己擅长运动。有一天，他拉着怨声载道的Connor过来，把他介绍给孩子们。他们爱他，Kevin觉得这很可能是因为Connor看上去很自信，而他们中的任何一个人都没办法做到那么自信。（尽管Kevin知道这都是骗人的。）另一方面，Connor讨厌这一切，不过你得足够了解他才能发现这点，比如说像Kevin一样。与一个不是Arnold的人这么熟悉感觉十分奇怪，他不喜爱冒险，因为他过去曾经认为他足够熟悉Julie了，却还是没有意识到她根本不想和他结婚。Kevin估计一直会在他的心上建堵墙好防止他再一次那样地依赖别人。他知道即使这堵墙也不过只个幻觉，他早已经习惯依赖Arnold，并且正在习惯相信Connor。但说服自己他依旧有着独立的底线让他感觉好多了。Kevin叫这情感墙壁，Connor管这叫作“把你所有的负面情绪装进你大脑里的一个小盒子里，然后永远不要再想起那个小盒子”。他们并没有多大区别。  
“这太糟糕了，”Connor悄悄和他说“体育从来不爱我，告诉我为什么我会和你过来。”  
“因为你爱我而且费尽心思地想和我多待一会儿。”  
“我一点也不信，”Connor回应他说“更可能是我只想看你穿那条超短裤，然后笑你。”  
“它没那么短，”Kevin感觉被冒犯了，“它的长度很正常，你这可是诽谤。”  
“随便你。”Connor说“你不能否认你的T恤衫至少小了两码，就因为你想炫耀你的手臂肌肉，万人迷。”  
“Connor”Kevin一边说一边无奈地用手抹了把脸“这是你的衣服，我昨天在你家过的夜。”  
“哦对，”Connor说“我帮你挑的这身，这样我就可以对着你的手臂流口水。”  
“别，”Kevin说“别试图和我调情，我现在还不打算和任何人约会。”  
Connor看他的表情十分微妙，但Kevin没能仔细琢磨清楚就被赶上场了。  
Connor总是和别人调情，而Kevin有时候理解不来。不是说他不习惯被搭讪，实际上他很清楚自己长什么样，但他通常一声不吭地离开咖啡店，或者其他什么地方，然后再也不去想这件事。  
他以为Connor和他调情仅仅是因为他觉得这有趣罢了，而这让Kevin觉得这有点伤他的自尊心。或者他只是想让Kevin在不得不约会的时候好不那么尴尬。不管是为了什么，Connor估计都不会坚持很久，但这让人感觉轻松、熟悉，有时候Kevin还会调戏回来。他告诉自己这只是他们之间的正常互动罢了。Connor愿意让Kevin成为对他有意义的人，选他作自己最好的朋友，他关心的人，他不会发生关系的人，Kevin不知道还有什么能比这更让他打心底觉得温暖和特殊。Connor就是那种你渴求他的爱的那种人，而Kevin喜欢被人爱。  
当比赛结束的时候，Kevin不顾禁止肢体接触的规则（他早就十分擅长打破规则了）和所有人击掌，因为大家在某些时刻都希望能被特殊对待，并不是因为Kevin是个自我中心的人需要被所有人爱。Harriet给他了一个拥抱，她还只到他的胸前，他也抱回了她。这让他感到顺利完成工作的喜悦。Kevin喜欢擅长某些事的感觉。他看到Connor冲着他微笑，Kevin也送回他一个微笑。  
“这些都很有意义，”Connor在走回家的路上和他说，“谢谢你带我过去，尽管我一点也不擅长体育运动。”  
“你体育还没有那么差劲。”Kevin回头看向盯着他的Connor“好吧，你可能确实打球打得很烂，但你玩得还挺开心的，对吧？”  
“当然了，”Connor回答他“和你一起的时候，我都很高兴。”  
“真的？”Kevin绝对一点也不沾沾自喜地说。上次有人觉得他有趣是什么时候了？  
“假的，我和你出来只是因为你无聊死我了。”Connor翻了个白眼。Kevin突然意识到自己有多感谢Connor能出现在他的生活里，所以他把他拉进怀里，而且在Connor被自己绊倒的时候大笑。  
Kevin当晚作为回报去了Connor的演出，他没怎么注意演出，因为他一直都在看后面的Connor。当然他暂时还不打算告诉Connor。相反的，他告诉Connor这演出无聊透了，而且他讨厌这出戏，不过他一边说一边用手肘顶顶Connor暗示他这都是开玩笑的，Connor只是向他笑笑然后说：那真是太遗憾了，Kevin至少得再看八次才能补偿他，特别是想想Kevin平时有多爱在上午十一点之前把Connor拉出他的公寓。Kevin去了之后的派对并且醉得可怕，Connor在手机里保存了一堆照片，好以后尴尬Kevin，而作为报复，Kevin则会告诉六个不同的人Connor是怎么样吐在他的鞋上的。他玩得很开心。  
他之后和Connor一道磕磕绊绊地走回Connor的公寓，搭在对方身上睡着，蜷缩在沙发里一起看公主新娘，如果Kevin醒得早的话，他会静静地看着Connor的睫毛颤动，在睡梦中眉头紧锁。他的记忆飘回到四年前的那辆热得让人发昏的车里，记起他当时有多讨厌Connor。他把一缕挡在Connor眼前的头发拨开，到头来，他还是说错了一件事。喜欢男生的男孩子们可以成为朋友。  
  
***  
Connor有个叫Nabulungi的朋友，他说她是他在Kevin之前在纽约的唯一的朋友，而Kevin对于这种感觉再清楚不过了。他还说她是自然的化身和“不可置疑的佳人、淑女”，在见到她五分钟后，Kevin就知道了Connor到底想说什么。  
“如果你动他一根毫毛，”她说道“我就杀了你，而且我会慢慢来，那会非常地痛。”  
“呃”Kevin说。  
“他比看上去的要脆弱得多，”Nabulungi对他说，Kevin回忆过去，他以为他足够了解Connor了，但脆弱绝对不是他会是他会形容Connor的词。他不太擅长领悟社交中别人给他的提示，Connor老是管他叫“和十三岁青少年一样感情白痴”。也许他只是没能注意到闪闪发光的他最关心的Connor。  
“是这样吗？”Kevin说，Nabulungi盯着他，威胁他一样丢给他一杯酒。  
“把这喝了。”她命令说“等我们喝醉了，我估计会不那么像只护崽的母鸡了。”  
“也对，”Kevin说，她和Connor一样，凶猛、让人困惑、永远比他人前一步，让Kevin感到迷失、不解。“可以，我们该这么做。”  
他们一起干了两杯，然后Kevin开始灌伏特加，用余光看着Connor和两个不同的人跳舞，直到他注意到Nabulungi笑着看他。  
“他是个不可思议的人，是不是？”  
Kevin不知道他该怎么回答，他感觉就像见Julie的家长一样，只不过这次美好的酒精帮了忙，而且Kevin没有和任何人睡在一起。  
“是啊。”Kevin回答道，他不再说话了，不过他给他们两个人点了一杯龙舌兰。她直接干了那杯，既不加盐也不加柠檬，Kevin讨厌承认这点，但事实是他被惊艳到了。他一般对于别人能做他做不到的这件事不太高兴。  
“我决定了，我喜欢你。”她意外的清醒地告诉他，她真的很能喝，但Kevin不一样。他感觉有点晕乎乎的而且他的嘴比他的脑子先行动。  
“哦，谢天谢地。”他想都没想就说出口了，觉得自己在她的注视下脸红了。“我，呃，我也挺喜欢你的。”  
“挺好的。”她说“因为Connor一直在讲你的事，他一直说他和你没睡在一块，我从来没信过，不过你看起来确实一副缺少性生活的样子。”  
“只是一年而已，”他出于自己仅存的骄傲说“只是修士般的一年而已。”  
“我是开玩笑来着，”Nabulungi说“我真的不需要知道这点。”  
“那么，这至少是个证据，不是吗？所有人都觉得我们睡过了，但是，不，我们没有。”  
“为什么不呢？”Nabulungi问他，她听上去和Arnold似的，所有人都只会叨唠同一件事。  
“因为我们不想？”  
“哦对，”Nabulungi说“他说的时候，我一点也不买帐，你说的时候，我也绝对不会信。你真的见过Connor本人吗？”  
“我有，”Kevin说“不止一次，没穿衣服的也有，但那对我没用。”  
“你真的不会说谎，”Nabulungi说“你们摩门教徒真的都不会说谎。”  
“小半个摩门教徒。”Kevin习惯性地回了一句，接着开始讲他用来让别人闭嘴的故事“我订婚了，她甩了我，自从那以后，我就再没有，你懂的。”  
“这真是我听过的最惨的故事了。”她评价说，听上去一点也不难过。Nabulungi和Connor真是惊人的相似。“不巧的是我居然把我的小提琴落在家里了。”  
“滚吧”他笑着说。  
“如果你愿意，Connor估计会愿意和你来一发的。”  
Kevin被他的酒呛到。  
“不，”他说“不，不，绝对不。”  
“随便你，”Nabulungi耸耸肩“这可是你的损失。”  
事实是Connor估计会愿意和他上床，他也不知道为什么他不打算和Connor做些什么，不过，他知道这估计和他对性爱的焦虑有关。可他越不去管它，这就变得越糟糕。他暗暗地觉得这和对方是Connor这点有关，性仿佛变得廉价、变了质一样。Kevin有他的底线，而Connor很明显没有；Kevin想要能说明些什么的性爱，他就是这样的人。一夜情实在不是他的风格。  
“你想跳舞吗？”他问Nabulungi，而她看他的眼神就好像他长了两个脑袋一样，随便了，他有酒壮胆，还有人要去惊艳。  
“你不太喜欢跳舞吧。”她说。  
“不，”Kevin回答她“但不代表我一点不会，来吧，来瞧瞧我的舞步。”  
她笑了，这还是今晚第一次。她的笑容温暖又明亮，Kevin知道为什么Connor喜欢她了。她接过他的手把他拽进舞池，Kevin在跳舞，并且他跳得真的很糟，但Nabulungi在笑，她还允许Kevin拉着她伴着音乐转圈。  
Kevin注意到Connor，他朝他笑笑，Kevin也回报给他一个微笑。Nabulungi张开双臂拥抱Connor，Connor领着她的手臂绕个圈这样他就可以从后面抱着她。Kevin喜欢看到这样的Connor，真实的、甚至有点醉的他，不再假装自己的他。他只是Connor，她只是Nabulungi，而他只是Kevin，三个一起跳舞、喝酒的朋友。  
也许Kevin应该学着和Connor一样，真正地做自己，但问题是连他自己都不知道他到底是谁。有一半的Kevin是Arnold，剩下的是他自己都不懂的谜。Connor吻他的脸颊给他买了另一杯酒，而Kevin觉得也许这些都不重要了。他可以等会再想，他总有以后的时间来想这些的。  
  
***  
Kevin和Connor觉得他们应该介绍Arnold和Nabulungi认识，这样他们的朋友就可以一道出来玩，比如，他们可以四个人玩电子游戏了。  
他们绝对不会期待说Arnold和Nabulungi能相处得这么好。他们都固执己见得可怕，还有着说服人们做他们一般不会做的事的能力。而且他们之前都从来没有一段说得上算成功一半的关系过。Nabulungi总是喜欢上不该爱的男人，Arnold从没追求过任何人。  
“你真可爱，”Nabulungi告诉Arnold，他们在一起吃晚餐，Arnold的玉米卷饼喷了他一身。“他是不是很可爱？”  
Kevin同意着点头，因为Arnold确实很可爱，而Connor看上去则只有震惊。  
“这可是你对任何人说过的最好的话了。”Connor说道，而Nabulungi只是耸了耸肩。  
“怎么了？他就是一口新鲜空气，是不是，Arnold？”  
Arnold勉强咽下他的食物，直直地盯着她看，Kevin看到他的眼睛几乎要变成像动画中的圆形了。从来没有女孩对Arnold说过像这样的话，仔细想想，除了Kevin之外，也没有男孩说过，自从Arnold记事以来，就没有人对他表示过爱意。  
“我想是的？”  
“你就是。”Nabulungi说“男人都差劲极了，无意冒犯，但你不一样。Kevin跟我讲过关于你的所有事。”  
“哦，”Arnold说“他们也讲过很多关于你的事。”  
他结巴了，而Kevin觉得这是他这辈子目睹的最美好的事，他的心中涌起一股骄傲，Arnold要有个女朋友了。他们也许还会结婚生子，而Kevin会当一个有趣的叔叔的。  
“我希望只有好的一面。”她说，用如果你们敢搞乱我就杀了你的眼神盯着Kevin和Connor。  
“只有最好的一面。”Connor一边点头一边说，他就像Kevin一样支持这一对。  
“你是，呃”Arnold的脸红透了，看上去就像个甜菜根“你是我这辈子见过的最美的女孩了。”  
Connor和Kevin交换了一个眼神，他的眼神里有束亮光让Kevin想对他微笑。  
“我和Kevin出去走走，”Connor说着拉着Kevin的衬衫把他拽起来“我们就不打扰你们这对小情人了。”  
Kevin觉得他们根本没有听见估计也不会注意到他们走了，因为Arnold看向Nabulungi的眼里有星星，Nabulungi少女般地用手托着下巴，朝着Arnold微笑好像他是这世界唯一有价值的东西一样。  
当他们散步的时候，Connor把自己的手臂滑进Kevin的臂弯里。  
“我真希望所有人都能那么容易找到真爱。”Kevin说。  
“也许这就是那么容易的。”Connor说“你只是还没找到对的人罢了。”  
“你觉得我们真的会遇到吗？你懂的，那个对的人。”  
“也许吧，”Connor说“也许你们已经遇到了但从来没意识到这点罢了，也许我们的真爱已经和我擦肩而过了。我们命中注定的丈夫或者妻子正要和别人结婚了，但我们永远也不会知道，接着我们就迎来了孤独而悲伤的死亡。”  
“你在讲什么啊？”Kevin说“这是我听你讲过的最阴郁的事了。”  
“但这是真的，不是吗？也许我睡过的那么多人里面有一个就是那个对的人，但我毁了一切，就因为我有点，你懂的，浪。因为我在爱情上从没有自控力，等我变老了，头发白了，不再有魅力了，这都会回来报复我了。”  
“红发的人不会长白发的，”Kevin说“你不会有事的，你还没有三十岁呢。”  
“呃啊”Connor说“我不敢相信你居然说了那个‘三’开头的词。”  
“还有四年，”Kevin说“那还有好久呢，你会没事的，Connor McKinley，我会保证你去世的时候不是一个人的，别担心。”  
“保证我们会一直是朋友？”  
“当然啦，”Kevin说“我不轻易交朋友的。”  
“我们可以坐在摇椅里给对方织围巾，那真的很有爱。”  
“确实，”Kevin说“想想接下来五十年里会出多少爱情喜剧，我们可以坐下来把他们都看遍，再说说所有人的衣服有多糟糕，他们的爱情线发展又有多诡异。”  
“你是人类的财宝，Kevin Price。”Connor说着把头歇在Kevin的肩膀上“他们会成为特别可爱的一对，是不是？我都不敢相信我能看着他们在一起。”  
“最可爱的一对。”Kevin同意说，压下他几乎要说出口的不合适的想法，他总在Arnold的问题上变得这样。Arnold从不对自己感到自卑，Kevin从没见过这样的人，所有事对他来说都特别简单，尽管他在生活中闯的祸和公牛在瓷器店打翻的商品一样多。“你刚刚有在指谁吗？”  
“啊？哦，没有，不太算吧，”Connor说“也许一两个我真正爱过的人吧。Steve，可能，不过我们之间也没能成，你知道吧？”  
“我知道的，”Kevin说“你的方法估计也比我的要好吧，至少你能活得有趣。”  
Connor用一种Kevin理解不来的方式看着他。  
“我知道我会不会用‘有趣’这个词”Connor说，然后他陷入了沉默而Kevin不打算勉强他说话。  
“你没有伴的时候，我可以当你的。”Kevin说“像是婚礼上的或者新年晚会之类的，我会给你写情人节贺卡还有其他所有的东西。”  
“你真好，”Connor说“但如果你有了男友或者女友呢？”  
Kevin嗤了声，他估计不会再试图开始一段新关系了，至少在很长的一段时间里。他已经经历过那些了。  
“不大可能，”Kevin说“心碎一次大概能让你停机几年。”  
Connor哼了声。  
“我们该定个协议，”他说“比如说，如果我们到了四十岁还都没有结婚，我们就结婚吧。我们还可以领养个孩子，你和我能做一对奇怪的老爸。”  
“成交，Connor McKinley”Kevin说“我本来想和你握手，但你已经牵着我的手了。”  
Connor不知道说什么，朝着他笑。  
这其实不糟，真的不糟。他希望能有人用Arnold和Nabulungi看着对方的眼神看他，Julie从没那么看过他，没人那么望向过他。能有人愿意无条件地爱他，不离开他，能让他在他的自尊心低得可怜的时候感觉好些，那应该会很好。他希望自己能像Connor一样，尽可能地享受单身生活，但他不能。他就是那种极端的人，也许这世上并没有那个完美的人。但Connor总是第二好的选择。  
  
***  
自从他们开始一起玩之后，Kevin担心Arnold会感到被抛下，但他现在有Nabulungi了，而Kevin用Connor McKinley填补了他生活中Arnold形状的空洞。这怎么了吗？他难道就不能有别的朋友吗？现在他总共有三个真正的、老天知道我愿意为他们付出生命的朋友，这比Kevin想过还要好。他不知道自己为什么以前从不愿意这么做，他以前总习惯做独行侠，接着Arnold闯进他的生活，占据了Kevin的注意力，而这就是一切的开始。  
接下来他遇见了Connor，Connor和Arnold完全不同。Arnold揭露了一部分的Kevin，那连他自己都不知道的、被他藏起来的部分。但Connor改变了他，他从不喜欢外出、或者结交朋友、或者喝酒、看音乐剧、熬夜或是深夜散步。现在他去看Connor的演出，参加接下去的聚会，Connor冲他笑然后Kevin也开始笑。他以前从不喜欢开自己的玩笑的，现在一切都开始变得不同。  
Connor给一款肥皂拍了广告，Kevin把那个广告录了下来，这样他可以看一遍又一遍，笑到他开始脸疼为止。每次他提到这个的时候，Connor都会拍他下，但Kevin知道他暗地里还是挺高兴Kevin这么关心他做了什么的。Connor开始参加所有Kevin组织的课后活动，就算他讨厌这些活动，他仅仅想和Kevin再多待一会儿罢了。Kevin也觉得有一部分是因为那些由于一位百老汇演员的存在而兴奋得眼睛闪闪发光的孩子们，但Kevin也不怪他。他也喜欢看到别人因为和他待在一起而激动。  
Kevin买了一个相框，把他们在一个派对上的合照放了进去。照片上的他们眼神模糊，Connor的手臂搭在Kevin的肩膀上，他看上去比过去的他要开心得多。他把这张合照放在他和Arnold的合照边上，每次看向窗台，他都感到一阵幸福，他告诉自己这世界上有两个人爱着他。  
当他看到照片的时候，Connor说：“这张照片上的你看上去帅得不能再帅了”。Kevin有点得意，Connor给他的赞美就像给他的打趣一样多，而这总使得Kevin感到温暖、愉快。“尽管我很确定拍完这张照片五分钟之后，你就吐了。”  
“Connor，是你吐了，不是我。”  
“哦，你说对了，我吐在你身上了，我记得了。”  
Kevin没告诉Connor这就是为什么他选择这张照片：因为就是他们。不过Connor估计早就想到了，他嘴角的笑意便能说明一切了。他就是这么敏感，Connor甚至知道连Kevin自己也看不到的自我，这有时让人火大，但大部分时候只对于他的自我探索有益无害。  
现在是夏天，Kevin最新的爱好就是拉着Connor去公园散步。Connor油腔滑调地说他们会是多有爱的一对，他们只需要再领养几个躺在相同图案的摇篮车里的华裔小女孩就行了，但Kevin只是无视他然后把自己买给他的咖啡递给Connor。  
“还记得咖啡是一种罪的时候吗？”Connor一边说一边比了个一把抓过的手势“上帝创造了这样美好的饮品却把我们与之隔离。”  
“还有，热饮料也不是给身体或肚腹用的。***”Kevin喝了一口说。  
“你们中只要有人喝酒或者烈性饮料，看啊，那是不好的。****”  
“异教徒。”Kevin说。  
“你知道的，”Connor说着冲他吐了个舌头“现在还不到引用经文的时候。”  
“你明明知道那句子一点道理都没有。”Kevin说“你到底有没有去过传教士训练中心？”  
“我当然去了，”Connor说“和你一样，我学习怎么当一个教区领导还其他的东西。”  
“不，你没有。”Kevin说“尽管你老说这些不可能的事，但这件真的是太不可思议了。”  
“不，我是认真的。”Connor说“我父母觉得这能对我有点积极影响什么的，不过倒是没人对我退出训练表示惊讶。我估计你也知道了，这之后我就没怎么和他们联系过了。”  
“我是那种出现在摩门教会海报上的孩子，”Kevin承认说“像是真的上海报那种，他们指望我改变世界，之后，也就这样了。”  
“后来发生了什么？”  
“我长大了。”Kevin耸耸肩“我长大了，我受够那些规矩了。我看到另一个世界而且觉得那边看起来要好得多了，所以，就这样。接着我遇到了Arnold，而且他也曾经是摩门教徒，不过他觉得你应该按照自己的意思给自己树立规矩，而不是照着一些古书上写的做，这想想也有些离经叛道。”  
“Arnold比他看上去的要聪明。”  
“聪明得多。”Kevin说“如果你还有什么前摩门教徒情节，去找Arnold。”  
“行，”Connor说“你今晚想一起看部电影吗？”  
“当然。”Kevin回答说。  
“太棒了，我总能靠你在我清醒的时候愉悦我，这可是项难得的天赋。”  
“不用谢，”Kevin说“而我总能靠你在我醉的时候愉悦我，这都我从你身上学来的坏习惯，你带坏我了。”  
“这不是我第一次被这么说了，”Connor说“但你这么说的时候，对我的意义最大。”  
Kevin感到一阵愉快窜过他的脊柱，不管Connor说像这样的话几次，暗示说他把Kevin视为他人生中最重要的人，Kevin永远不会厌倦。Connor对待Kevin像是什么珍宝一样，好像他还没受够让Kevin占据他生活一部分一样。而Kevin在他内心深处，不管他有多想把那部分自己驱除，始终都和他人讲的一样，是个自大狂，但如果Connor想让这部分继续壮大的话，他又该叫谁把注意力降低呢？  
如果这是个比赛的话，Kevin知道自己会赢，而且他将沉醉于胜利中，他总想当那个最好的，而自从他离开教会以来，他也不知道自己到底想在哪方面做最好的。现在他清楚一些了，他希望成为Connor McKinley最好的朋友。而他擅长这件事。他知道Connor怎样运作，什么驱使他前行，什么鞭策他每天早上睁开眼，他知道Connor锁在内心深处的秘密，永远不去再想的秘密，他知道Connor和所有太阳下的生物调情只是因为这就是他对待自己问题的方法，他知道Connor希望所有人都能爱他，而Kevin会成为最擅长这件事的人，不管Connor喜不喜欢。  
  
***  
“我不明白。”Arnold在他们午间休息时说，“你们都是单身，你们也享受对方的陪伴，你从来停不下说关于他的事，为什么你们还没在一起？”  
“因为”他慢慢地说“我们并不相爱。”  
“你们当然相爱了”Arnold说“你不能更爱他了，你就是个白痴。”  
“我不喜欢他，”Kevin说“我是以朋友的方式爱着他，可我也以朋友的方式爱着你啊，你知道这点的，但没有人催着我和你上床啊。”  
“我对你来说太好了，”Arnold说“你可高攀不起。”  
Kevin哼了一声，Arnold估计没说错。  
“听着，”他说“我懂你的意思，我知道对于其他人来说，我们的关系看上去有多微妙，但那真的不是我们之间关系真正的样子。”  
“真的吗？”Arnold说“因为我一点也不相信你。”  
“我只是很高兴能在这个城市里多认识一个朋友，而且，你也知道的，还有Julie的事。”  
其实Julie的事已经不再影响到他了，不过现在他也不能算是个摩门教徒，说谎的感觉并没那么糟。  
“我很抱歉。”Arnold说，他嘴里还有嚼了一半的肉丸，Kevin稍稍厌恶地皱了下鼻子“我忘了。”  
“没错，”Kevin回应说“人们老是忘记这件事。”  
“还难受吗？”  
“会”Kevin回答他，这也是他对于这件事所有的评价了。  
他并不是还没有脱离她的影响，或者其他什么的。Kevin已经见识到另一种生活方式了，而Julie和她平凡、世俗的个性将再也融不进他的新生活。他只在深夜孤独一人时会想起她，那时他的大脑就是不肯放过他，他的脑子就只会在记忆中闲逛。他只要发消息给Arnold、Connor，有时候他会找总有绝妙的建议的Nabulungi，一切都会变得好多了。  
他从不觉得自己是个外向的人，可他还是需要他人的关注，不然他就只会用那些阴暗的想法、一点一点即将爆发的自我厌恶淹没自己。在Julie离开之前，他从不知道自己会这么做。一时之间，他又是独身一人了，没有人在他需要的时候给他关爱，没有人需要他给予关爱。他发现自己漫无目的地漂浮在空虚之中。但是，不，他不希望她回来，可同时他的愚蠢的、强烈的自尊心又把他永无止境地束缚在失去她这件事上。  
“行吧，”Arnold说“一切都会好的，你估计只是还没遇到对的人或者别的什么的，而且，伙计，Jules绝对不是那个对的人。”  
“我想是吧，”Kevin说“我是说，我知道是这样的，但这只是，这实在是个难过的坎。”  
“自从你们分手以来，你看起来开心多了。”Arnold说。一小部分的Kevin像个叛徒似的告诉自己：你是指自从我和Connor成为朋友以来。他以后绝对要好好想过这件事，虽然他隐隐地知道自己估计只会一拖再拖，他的午间休息只剩七分钟了。  
“所以，你和Nabulungi，你们之间有些什么了？”  
“对，我和Nabulungi，”Arnold说“是不是超棒？”  
“没错，”Kevin一边说一边整整齐齐地把他的三明治包装纸叠好“你们这对特别有爱。”  
“我还是觉得我配不上她，”Arnold说“我现在都不敢相信她居然喜欢我。”  
“所有人都该喜欢你，”Kevin下意识地回答说“不喜欢你的人都是傻子。”  
Arnold像往常一样，充满情感地看向他，Kevin总觉得不太舒服：Arnold对他的不变的敬佩中总有什么让他感到厌烦。他不认为他值得他的崇拜，他甚至不知道自己到底做了什么才能让Arnold这样喜欢他。他们在Kevin人生中最糟的时刻相遇，他当时活在规则的限制中，觉得婚姻是他人生中唯一重要的事。他现在放松多了，也友好多了，他更愿意展露他的情绪而不是对着所有试图接近他的人演戏。尽管他还是给自己画了条界线。他还是Kevin·情感不健全·Price，他还是会对Arnold板着张脸，然后摘下面具。  
“谢谢啦，伙计”Arnold给他了一个大大的微笑“你也一样，你知道吗？”  
Kevin不相信他的话，但他还是微笑、点头，说着谢谢。  
他把他们俩的帐都给结了，然后回去工作。有人需要帮助，有人需要救助，而Kevin满是凹痕的自尊心正需要这些。他在试图改变。总有一天他不会因为被甩而感到难堪，总有一天他能就像听到一个故事一样对之一笑而过。回忆起这件事早就遥远得像是他人的事务一样，他已经变得不一样了。总有一天，他会成功的。  
  
***  
当Kevin在他的门下找到一个信封，里面装着一只戒指的时候，Connor来了。  
他会第一时间叫Arnold，但Arnold不在市区里，而Connor总是他的第二选择，甚至是更好的选项，因为他带来了三部影片、一桶冰淇淋和睡衣。他已经在这里有个Kevin给他买的牙刷了，Kevin买了那个牙刷就是为了能让Connor不再用他的。  
他试着给Connor发了四条不一样的短信好说服他过来、借过他的肩膀给Kevin哭泣，但它们听起来都不对。他最终给Connor发了戒指的图片再没有别的了。他选不出词语来描述他现在的心情。  
三十五分钟后，Connor出现了，他把Kevin拉进怀抱里，他能感到冰淇淋在背上不适的触感。Kevin不介意这些，因为抱着他的Connor温暖、可靠，能够靠近另一个人让Kevin在这个巨大的世界中感到不在那么渺小。  
“她不该这么做的。”Connor说着坐到沙发上，示意Kevin也坐下来。他小心翼翼地坐在沙发边上，背直挺挺的，Connor发出来一声表示不可置信的声音，拎着他的领子把他拉得更近。“傻子，这是你的公寓。如果我问你还好吗，会不会很傻？”  
“有点吧。”Kevin说“我也不知道。”  
“那行吧，”Connor说“你想谈谈吗？”  
“估计不。”Kevin说“但我应该找人谈谈，对吧？”  
“嘿，你在和罐装情绪之王讲话呢，估计他不是你应该问的人。”  
他觉得这句话估计有些关于摩门教徒压抑的情感的笑话，但他没心思去想。Connor把头架在Kevin肩上叹了口气。  
“Kevin和Julie说起来一点也不顺口，你知道吧？”Connor说“另外，你应该把这个戒指当了，这样我们还能有钱出去买酒消愁。”  
尽管他尽力压下笑意，Kevin还是笑了。  
“这听起来不错”他说“但现在，我想我要，我也不知道，哭一会，或者别的什么的。”  
“如果你要哭的话，我觉得你应该早开始哭了。”Connor说。  
“也许吧。”Kevin说。  
“不，我是认真的”他说“如果我觉得你会哭的话，我会带纸巾过来，但我知道你的，所以我现在要做的是看风月俏佳人和吃冰淇淋，我绕了十分钟的路特意去买的。而且它可不便宜，不过，你总是值得最好的。”  
Kevin笑了，这次他真正地笑了，他控制不住他的嘴角向上扬，控制不住在他脸颊上的酒窝。  
“好啊，”Kevin说“好啊。”  
他们一起看了电影，Kevin把冰淇淋滴到了沙发上，Connor跟着他最喜欢的部分念台词。他看到Kevin望着他，他估计看见Kevin脸上有什么，因为他对着他笑了，一个大大的、真诚的、甚至有些可笑的笑容。Kevin心中充满了他自己都指不出的情感，于是他推了一把Connor的肩膀。  
夜晚结束的时候，Connor奇迹般地在Kevin腿上睡着了，他已经忘记了那枚在柜子上的戒指了。当他意识到的时候，他正要给Connor那床毯子，他把它放进抽屉里，于是就不再去想它了。  
  
***  
Kevin爱圣诞节，他真的喜欢圣诞节。但他讨厌所有圣诞节时的愚蠢活动，特别是Connor提议的那些。Connor净出些糟糕透顶的主意比如说化装舞会（Kevin最大的噩梦）、唱他妈的圣诞颂歌、还有最可怕的：滑冰。  
“停下，”Kevin瞪着他说“我们看起来像傻子一样。”  
Kevin想说的是：你看起来像个傻子，而我要被你尴尬死了，如果你再不停下试着做单脚尖旋转的话，我就要装作不认识你的样子。  
“你真是无趣，有人和你讲过吗？”  
“你”Kevin挑了下他的眉毛“你每天都这么说。”  
“哦，那就好”Connor晃了一下“总有人要提醒你下，给你的生活里加点活着的感觉吧，Kevin Price”  
“一开始是我让你拉我出来的，是不是？”Kevin说着，任由Connor拉着他的手，牵着他滑“哦，老天，Connor，放开我。”  
“决不”Connor说“来一起尴尬啊，试试看，说不定你会喜欢呢。”  
“我深表质疑。”Kevin说，但他还是笑了。  
他摔倒了两次，Connor在笑他，但Kevin已经越来越习惯每天被嘲笑了。  
突然他听到了他以为自己不会再听到的声音。不会是在这里，也不会是在其他任何地方，他应该计划好怎么应对这种突发事件的。但现实是他只是僵住了。他当然认出了那个声音。Kevin推了推Connor，而他几乎在冰上带着Kevin一起打滑了。Kevin拉住了Connor，而Connor把自己带着手套的手滑进了Kevin手里。  
“Connor”他轻声说“Connor，是Julie。”  
Connor停了下来，他从没见Connor这样僵硬过，Kevin为此困惑了一会。  
“你好，Kevin”Julie对他打招呼，Kevin试图放开Connor的手，但Connor只是握得更紧了，Kevin能感受她的目光在他们交缠的手指上停留，她撇了下嘴。  
“你好，Jules”Kevin回她道。他从没感到这么尴尬过，而他可是Kevin Price。Julie只是盯着他，而Kevin不知道做什么，所有他可能说出口的话都在他看到她身边的那个男人的时候卡在了他的喉咙里。他与Kevin不同，高大、英俊、健康的深色皮肤。Kevin觉得自己可能要吐了。  
“你好”Connor说，用他空着的那只手冲她挥了下。  
“Connor”她说“真是惊喜。”  
“关于我的事全是惊喜。”Connor说。他还是不肯放开Kevin的手。  
“我都不知道你们俩认识”她看起来和以前一样美丽、年轻，这也是他们过去作为情侣的运作机制，他们就是完美的、从不出错、让人嫉妒，有着稳定的工作和Julie手上的鸽子蛋。现在Kevin的裤子因为摔倒在雪上而湿透了，他确信他嘴角还有食物的碎屑，他的头发奇怪地翘起。啊，老天啊。  
“这不关你的事。”Connor欢快地说。  
“你给自己找了只小看门狗，Kevin。”Julie说，从她尴尬的笑容来看，这估计是个笑话，但这实在没多有趣。他们相遇的时候，她就不是靠幽默感来吸引人的，Kevin都被惊讶到了，他们当年得有多无聊啊。而他又是什么时候厌倦了平凡的生活呢？“这是Daniel。”  
Daniel对Kevin点了点头，好像他们之间有什么不言而明的默许一般，有趣的是，Kevin什么也不懂。  
“那么，很高兴见到你们。”  
“对，”Kevin试图透过他嘴里的棉花正常地说话，他的舌头突然间变得笨拙得诡异“你也是”  
他们终于离开了，Kevin一直看着他们走出他的视线，他才终于叹了口气，倒向Connor，他捏了捏Kevin的手。  
“反正我也从没喜欢过她。”Connor对他说，听上去好像他是认真的一样“我在机场遇到你们的时候，我就被吓到了。就算我讨厌你，我也觉得你值得比她更好的。”  
“你从来不讨厌我”Kevin感觉有点发晕。  
“我有过”Connor说“我身体的每根纤维都在厌恶你。”  
“摩门教徒可不能说谎。”Kevin提醒他。  
“小半个摩门教徒”Connor说，这让Kevin笑了。“不过你当时讨厌我。”  
“我那会儿确实很讨厌你，”Kevin说“我觉得你就是个烦人精。”  
“我的确是”Connor说“我不能相信你说Molly Ringwald应该和Andrew McCarthy在一起，而我居然还想着和你上床。”  
Connor依旧握着Kevin的手，Kevin也不希望Connor放手，他想要Connor在他的脑子漂浮到由“Julie看起来很好”和“那个她离开他的原因的男人看起来更好”组成的焦虑之海之前把他拉回现实。  
“我从没那么说过，我也不会那么说。”  
“也许你不会那么说了，你已经变了。Price”  
“你还是那个烦人精。”Kevin说“但不管怎样，我都喜欢你。”  
“当然啦”Connor用肩膀撞来撞他的“你知道他长得不好看，对吧？我都不愿意和他扯上关系。”  
他知道Connor只是试图安慰他，但他还是感谢他的努力。  
“来吧”Connor说“去吃些冰淇淋。”  
“现在是十二月。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你知道吗”Kevin说“你是对的，人只活一次。”  
“你终于说话像个正常人了”Connor说“我可以让你一路和我抱怨Julie的鼻子看起来有多奇怪，或者别的什么的。”  
“你是个天使，又是个圣人。”Kevin说。  
“我知道”Connor说，用臀部撞了下他，这太Connor了。“我挺高兴你们分手了，这代表着我就能独占你了。”  
Connor说的是实话，尽管他爱开玩笑，比起和Julie订婚，Kevin更高兴他和Connor是朋友。如果要选的话，Kevin不太会审视自己的内心，他也选不出来。他和Connor牵着手去买冰淇淋，在Connor给他讲故事的时候，他忘记了Julie的事。他其实没听故事的内容，因为他光顾着细细描绘Connor讲话、行动时脸上的表情了。要从所有人里挑的话，他会毫不犹豫选择Connor McKinley。  
  
***  
那是一个周五晚上，Connor醉得可笑。Kevin在凌晨两点左右收到一条信息，接着另一条，然后是三通未接电话，在第四通电话打来时，他终于醒了。  
“如果你不是快要死了，我发誓我会杀了你。”  
“我喝多了。”Connor听上去特别凄惨。  
“说清楚点”Kevin说“你现在到底在哪？”  
“我也不知道，”Connor喃喃说“这就是问题所在。”  
“行吧。”Kevin坐起来“你还好吗？”  
“不太好。”Connor打了个嗝“我觉得我要吐了。”  
“你一般不专门打电话给我说你要吐了。”Kevin说，他习惯了给Connor善后，偶尔会反过来，但这不是他担心Connor的理由。他们只把这戏虐地称作“压抑的二十几岁的前摩门教徒的旧习”罢了。“发生了什么吗？”  
“什么事都发生了。”Connor说“你能来接我吗？”  
“可以”Kevin说，他知道没必要纠结到底要不要满足Connor突发奇想的怪主意。“你在什么地方附近吗？”  
“剧院”Connor说“我觉得我可能沿着那条路走了两个街区，但我不清楚哪个方向。”  
“你不能叫辆出租车吗？”  
“我哪来的钱？我身上所有的现金都神奇地变成了酒精。”  
“行吧”Kevin说“我在来的路上了。”  
Kevin一路上都在和Connor通电话，他没问为什么Connor不找和他一起出去的人帮忙，他知道原因。Connor有很多熟人，初略地算里面只有两个半朋友。一路上Connor没怎么说话，但Kevin听到他吐了，两次。  
Kevin有点迷路了，接着更加不知所措了，而且他对于凌晨两点在曼哈顿乱逛不是特别有兴趣，但是他要去解救一位酩酊大醉的落难少女。  
“我迷路了”他对着手机说“而且这里冻死了。”  
“我知道”Connor说“我真的、真的、真的很感谢你，Price。你是个天使，亲爱的，所有我能想出来的美好的词汇的合集。”  
“这也不够付我现在在做的事，”Kevin告诉他“我得要更多的赞美，特别是我要过来救你的屁股。”  
“这是个好屁股”Connor说“这可值得救，相信我。我都能听见你翻白眼，你知道的，你这样会得偏头痛的。”  
“那就别那么气人啊，”Kevin说“看在我视力的份上。”  
Connor开始哼他剧里的歌，Kevin坚持不跟着一起哼。Connor不需要知道他能背下原声带的每一部分，他总告诉Connor他甚至都不喜欢那部剧，他只是因为Connor才去看的，所以他最好感激他。但Kevin其实开始喜欢上新事物只因为Connor喜欢它们。他甚至开始喜欢上西雅图夜未眠。  
“Kevin”他仿佛能从两个地方听到Connor。“绕过下个路口，我已经能看到你了，快点来救我吧。”  
Kevin小跑向Connor，感谢他已经不再相信的上帝，他一路上没有被拿着刀的疯子谋杀。  
“纽约是个危险的地方，你知道的。”当Kevin找到Connor的时候，他说“你不该一个人大晚上出门的。”  
“我讨厌你”Kevin说“我真的、真的讨厌你。”  
“你就是我的英雄”Connor说，他看起来好像哭过了，他的左眼上有着淤青，Kevin伸出大拇指去触碰。  
“你看起来糟透了，”Kevin说“真的很糟。”  
“这些可不适合说给真爱之间的初吻。”Connor说，用手臂绕过Kevin的上半身，他的话语没进Kevin的上衣里“你是我现在唯一需要看到的人。”  
“这样吗？”Kevin感到有点高兴。  
“当然了”Connor说“你是我认识的最正常的人了，我需要点正常人的气息。我认识的其他人都他妈和马戏团一样。”  
“你不是吗？”  
“滚”Connor说“陪我走回去吧。”  
“真会使唤人。”Kevin嘟哝抱怨说，看看Connor两眼昏花地、慢慢地对着亮光眨眼的样子，他不觉得他听见了。“到底发生了什么？”  
“遇到了一个前任，”Connor说“他就他妈是个混蛋。”  
Kevin没问是哪任，Connor有太多前任了，有一半Kevin都不认识。如果Connor这么生气的话，他估计是Steve，但他没有再问了。  
“所以我得在……”Kevin看了下表“凌晨三点走来接你？”  
“我们打架了”Connor用力地踢走人行道上的一个空罐子。“他们把我赶出来了，我身上也没钱。”  
“好吧”Kevin牵起他的手好让他平静下来“没事了，我也不在乎到底发生了什么。”  
“这就是为什么你是我的最爱”Connor从背后抱住他，让他走不来路“你不在乎我做了什么或者我没做什么，我和谁做了或者我没和谁做。”  
Kevin做个鬼脸，Connor没看到，所以他捏了捏Connor的手。  
“你真恶心。”Kevin说。  
“你真是正经得过分，”Connor“但我也爱你这一点。”  
Connor扑到他的背上，Kevin又冷又累，他只想陷进自己的床里，听Connor在他的厕所里呕吐的声音。Connor在拖慢他们回家的速度，所以他会选择用手臂圈起他的腿没什么奇怪的。Connor开始咯咯笑。  
“你要背我啊？”他说  
“是的。”Kevin回答说  
“我会吐在你身上的”Connor说  
“如果你吐在我身上，我就把你留在大马路上。”  
“你不会的”Connor说，“我太好看了，这城市会生吞了我的。”  
Connor意外得轻，Kevin知道他们看起来像傻子似的但是他管不上那么多。Connor正要命地揪着他的头发，哈哈大笑。  
“你什么时候变得这么有趣的？”Connor问他，Kevin只希望他能用后脑勺给他一个头槌。  
“大概是你选择闯入我的生活的时候。”Kevin回答说。  
“可你爱惨了我做的选择。”Connor说。  
“是的。”Kevin感叹道，把Connor再抬高一点。  
“谢谢你成为一个人能有得最好的朋友。”Connor说着，用力地亲吻他的后脑勺，他几乎能听到撞击的声音。  
“你也一样。”Kevin说。  
他们花了好久才回到Kevin的公寓，他的背很痛，Connor一直在对路过的陌生人说像“接招吧*****”之类的话。尽管他下手得很慢，但Connor估计是想勒死他，他在门口把他放下来。  
“你不把我背过门槛吗？”  
“你有腿，”Kevin说“用用你自己的腿。”  
Connor看上去有点气恼，但他奇迹般地走上了台阶，脸着地地倒向Kevin的沙发。  
“我亲爱的，”Connor说“我是多么地想念你啊。”他给了沙发一个吻。  
“行了，行了”Kevin说“我去给你拿睡衣，在我回来之前别睡着了，行吗？”  
“姆嗯”Connor说，他的眼睛早就闭上了，Kevin给Connor拿了件旧T恤衫，他从Kevin这边把它领走了，他还拿了一个桶，他们都习惯吐在那里面。  
他把Connor折腾进那件T恤衫里，跟照顾小孩似的帮他把衣服穿好，用手梳过他前额的头发，作为回应，Connor动了几下。  
Kevin发现他睡不着，因为他能听见Connor走动，就像每次他来Kevin家过夜一样，最终他叹了口气，打开门。他靠在门框上看着Connor直接用手从盒子里捞麦片吃。  
“Connor，”Kevin说，Connor的头猛地抬起就好像他被发现做了错事一样“别这样看我，我买那些麦片就是给你吃的，你还好吗？”  
Connor耸耸肩，费力地咽下他嘴里的麦片。  
“这重要吗？”  
“这对我很重要。”  
“你真是个好心人，Kevin Price。你真是位绅士。”  
Kevin翻了个白眼，他希望Connor能至少正经个十分钟，他不正经的一面有点让人厌烦了，特别是在凌晨三点，而Kevin只想睡觉。  
“现在没人会付钱看你演戏。”Kevin说。  
“你今晚特别刻薄，”Connor说“既然你问了，我不好，不好。”  
“那行。”Kevin说“过来，到床上来。”  
Connor盯着他，Kevin不知道为什么，因为他的提议很正常啊。这是朋友之间会做的事，对吧？  
“你是在……”Connor开始了个句子“呃，好啊，这听起来。挺好的？”  
“挺好的”Kevin说着向他伸出一只手“那床挺大的，沙发也不是很舒服，你需要好好睡一觉。”  
Connor在被子下挨着他蜷起来，一只手摸上Kevin的胸，接着又一下子撤开了。  
“别这样，”Kevin说，Connor一下子退开了“你为什么表现得那么诡异，你知道，我们可以拥抱的。我的男子气概还没有那么脆弱。”  
Kevin用两只手指抚摸Connor眼睛下面的淤青，他让Connor翻了个身这样他背对着Kevin，他靠着他蜷起来。  
“哦”Connor说“呃”  
“闭嘴，”Kevin说“我们以后永远也不要提起这件事。”  
“好吧”Connor说着，挪进Kevin怀里“这挺好的，和Kevin的拥抱时间。”  
“和Connor的拥抱时间听起来更顺一点。”Kevin说“晚安，Connor。”  
“晚安，Kevin Price。”Connor说。Kevin关上灯。Connor睡着很久后，他才终于进入梦乡，他听着Connor抽噎的声音，思考着这是他这么久以来第一个像这样触碰的人。  
  
***  
现在是新年前夕，Kevin度过的第二个没有Julie的新年。他对于这件苦差事感到格外得郁闷、不快，Connor操控他穿好衣服、走出家门，不再在九点上床，装作今天又是平常的一天。他用Arnold和Nabulungi做挡箭牌。  
“你不去的话，他们会很失望的。”Connor说“来吧，他们是你最好的朋友，他们是你组建家庭之前最像家人的人了了。”  
“哪壶不开提哪壶，是不是？”  
“抱歉，”Connor说，但他脸上那副吃屎的笑容让他看起来一点都不抱歉，“别自己生闷气了，来和我出去玩吧。”  
“这就是我们之间的规则，”Kevin说“行吧，很抱歉我一直都这么惹人烦。”  
“没事，”Connor说“我期待你那天能越过这个坎，这样你就不会看起来一直都那么悲惨了，我再也坚持不下去处理这个悲伤的缺爱小狗狗了。”  
问题是Kevin并不是跨不过去那道坎，而是他已经跨过去了，他早就跨过去了。至少在接下去的一百万年里，他都不希望她回到他身边，他希望他能指出自己的问题，但他做不到，而且他也付不起理疗师和他一起找。他心里这道巨大的伤痕似乎永远不会愈合，因为他总是撕开自己的伤疤试图找到些什么。而Kevin讨厌讲述他的失败，他也不会和Connor讲这些，一点儿也不会。Kevin知道Connor会在他刻薄的时候利用秘密来攻击你，而这正变得越来越频繁。他们是都有些问题，但新年很明显不是处理问题的时候。  
“我们走吧，”Kevin拿了他放在柜子上的钥匙“走吧，称我还没改主意之前。”  
他们在沉默中走去派对，Connor把手臂滑进Kevin的臂弯里这样他不会多想他们之间的沉默到底意味着什么。只要Connor用他的爱意把他圈住的话，Kevin也不在意其他的什么了。  
“你还是来了！”Arnold在他们进门的时候大声叫说“我以为你会放我们鸽子的，老兄。”  
“感谢你的信任，好朋友。”  
“我也以为你不会来了。”Nabulungi把手肘靠在Arnold肩膀上。“你最近总是不太守时，你怎么了吗？”  
Kevin耸耸肩因为他也不知道答案。  
“新年让我有点厌烦，就这样。”他试图去解释“我讨厌回顾一年还有其他的东西。”  
“这一年很棒啊，”Arnold说“除了你还是没能勾搭上谁之外。”  
“我们有必要提这件事吗？这对自我审视没一点帮助。”  
“Kevin Price，我一生的挚爱，你从来都不擅长自我分析。”Connor说，Kevin盯着他看，他脸上的表情让Kevin觉得他可能想多了。他碰了碰Connor的手肘试图缓解他们之间的不安，也许Kevin受伤太深了。当他变得有些神经质的时候，他总是理解错别人的意思。  
“这是真的，”Nabulungi说“不过我们还是爱你的。”  
“没错”Arnold突然给了Kevin一个让人几乎窒息的拥抱，Kevin试图呼吸并且拍了拍Arnold的背。  
“谢谢了。”他说到，试图让他听上去是真的认真的“来吧，一起吃点小食，然后喝得烂醉。”  
“我来了。”Connor说，直直地走向一张桌子，Kevin摇了摇头然后笑了。Nabulungi开始用手喂Arnold鸡蛋馅饼同时和他低声细语，Connor冲着他们笑，然后带着笑容看向Kevin。  
“看好了。”他说着，边拿着手里的手取食物边模拟飞机的声音，Kevin做了个把嘴拉上拉链的动作，Connor把小吃撞进嘴里，Kevin愤愤地喷了口水。  
“我的老天啊，”Kevin一边说一边擦嘴“你真是荒唐，你真是我见过的最可笑的人了，真是让人痛苦又不寻常。”  
“我难道不知道吗？”Connor说“你想跳舞吗？”  
“在你用小香肠攻击了我以后？我不觉得你有这个荣幸。”  
“闭嘴。”Connor拉起他的手腕说。  
“我还不够醉到想要跳舞”Kevin说。他通常还要几杯才会掉进舞池里，Connor在一场婚礼上说他跳得像他爸爸一样。不管怎样，他还是会抱着Kevin的腰和他跳舞。  
“如果你想的话，你可以踩在我脚上的。”Connor说“这样你可能就没那么尴尬了。”  
“他们付钱请你跳舞呢。”  
“没错”Connor说，试图让Kevin转个圈，可他比Connor大一圈，所以他被Connor的脚绊倒了“开心点，Kevin Price。”  
“我不喜欢这些，Connor McKinley。”Kevin说。  
“你知道的，这是一年里唯一的可以公开数倒计时的日子，来吧，就快要到午夜了。”  
“好吧。”Kevin说。他就是没办法对Connor说不，这早晚要把他栽进大麻烦里，Connor像以往一样牵起他的手，拉着他出了门、跑到露台上。他看了看自己的表。“还是六分钟到十二点。”  
“你的新年计划是什么？Kevin Price。”  
这是个好问题，Kevin应该早点想好的。  
“今年我要跨过那道坎。”Kevin说。  
“好极了”Connor回他，但他看上去不像以前听到这个答案一样兴奋，Kevin不知道他们之间发生了什么，不管那是什么，他一点都不喜欢。也许只是他的大脑在骗他，但他发誓Connor看他的眼神和以前不一样了。在他喝醉的时候和他相拥而眠估计是个坏主意。  
还有四分钟到十二点。  
“你的呢？”  
Connor看着他，时间长得让他感觉不舒服。  
“我没有任何新年计划，”他说“我现在这样就很好。”  
Kevin看着他，认认真真地看着他，他不喜欢Connor说这句话的时候嘴角向下撇的样子。  
“骗子，”他说“摩门教徒都不会说谎。”  
“小半个摩门教徒”Connor如他预测一样地说，尽管他看上心不在焉的。他在发现Connor在盯着那个还挺好看的服务生看的时候翻了个白眼。他觉得胃里总有什么东西在翻腾，这让他觉得有些恶心。  
“还有两分钟。”Kevin说，把Connor的注意力重新带回到自己身上。他希望自己没说过话，因为他讨厌Connor看向他的样子。他的眼里有些绝望的味道，而Kevin不知道Connor想要什么，他只知道如果他可以，他愿意给Connor McKinley全世界。  
还有三十秒。  
Kevin说：“我只想和你一起倒数到新年。”  
Connor笑了，就好像他是认真的一样。  
“我也一样，Kevin Price。”  
十，九。  
Kevin的呼吸在他的喉咙里拧紧了，他觉得自己能想到接下来会发生的事了，他不自觉地看向Connor的嘴唇，又觉得有些尴尬。  
三，二，一。  
“新年快乐，Connor。”他说。  
“是啊，”Connor喃喃说“你也是。”  
Kevin看着Connor的脸，等着他向前靠过来，因为如果他们要接吻的话，他希望他们能早点把事情做完，而且，哦，老天，Connor靠过来了。  
Connor两只手捧着他的下巴，在他脸颊靠近他嘴角的位置上种下一个吻。Kevin有点泄气，那估计也会是个坏主意。他把Connor拉进怀抱里，把他的下巴靠在Connor的肩膀上，Connor猛地抱回他，紧紧地抱住他。他的嘴扫过Kevin的耳廓。  
不管怎样，他很高兴新年如他期待一样地延续下去了：他会想着Connor说的每个词，想要Connor时时刻刻的关注，他还会对在他看到Connor走去找那个服务生的时候在他胃里扑棱的情绪感到困惑。  
  
***  
一切都在他们帮Arnold和Nabulungi搬家的时候爆发了，还只因为些傻透了的事情。  
“这是我见过的最丑的家具。”Nabulungi皱着鼻子说，那是个达斯维达头盔形状的咖啡桌，确实难以形容。  
“这是我最喜欢的一件家具。”Arnold说“我希望我们公寓里至少有一件东西是我的。”  
“我都让你留着你的指环王床单了，”Nabulungi不耐烦地说，Arnold总有能让人厌烦的能力。“别说我没让步过。”  
Arnold恳求地看向Kevin。  
“我们来看下Kevin和Connor是怎么觉得的，老朋友？”  
Kevin吓了一跳，他一点也不想被卷入这场争执。  
“呃”Kevin说“你可以这么开始一场对话，至少这点没错。”  
“看，”Arnold说“Kevin喜欢这张桌子。”  
“我从没这么说过”Kevin喃喃讲，不过估计只有Connor听见了，他看见他笑了。  
“Connor？”  
Connor摇着头、皱起鼻子。  
“我不想这么说，但这张桌子真的很丑，Arnold。”  
“叛徒”Arnold瞪着他。Kevin觉得被刺激到了，每一秒钟他都感到越来越不耐烦。这是他听过的最傻的争执了，而且这一切都让他想起他和Julie。他的指尖发烫，仿佛只有暴力才能让他冷静下来。  
“你在把这变成你的公寓而不是我们的公寓。”Arnold冰冷、严厉地望向Nabulungi，他从不退让。  
“你的品味糟透了，”Nabulungi说“我爱你，但有些时候你真的应该表现得像个成年人一些。”  
Kevin受够了，他爆发了。  
“你知道吗，这就是一切开始时的景象，这就是我和Julie。”Kevin说“我们分手了，所有的情侣也都一样。而且你知道我这么想吗？我觉得你们应该在每本书上写上自己的名字，这样你就不用通过电话吵上四个小时。事实上，你应该在所有东西上写上名字，因为总有一天你们会对着对方大喊大叫，就为了弄清楚这是谁的盘子。Nabulungi估计还会想要指环王床单就是为了面子上过得去一些，而Arnold会把那真他妈丑的咖啡桌给Nabulungi就为了气她。然后在这座有八百万人的城市里，你们还会遇见，你还会在Daniel面前摔在冰面上。”  
房间陷入了沉默，只有Kevin的胸膛上下起伏带来的呼吸声。  
Arnold只能说出：“我以为你喜欢那张咖啡桌的。”  
“我就是安慰你下。”  
Kevin冲出房间，用力甩门，但那不够，他还使劲地踢了楼梯一脚，对着脚上传来的疼痛龇牙咧嘴。Connor不久之后就跟了出来。  
“我知道，我知道的，”他告诉他“我不该那么做的。”  
“你确实不该，”Connor说，手插在口袋里，向后靠去“你还好吗？”  
“不太好”Kevin说“但我从来就没好过。”  
“你知道的，”Connor一边和他保持一定距离一边担心地看着他“你总要找个办法来来压下你的一些情感的。”  
“去你的。”Kevin本能地回应说，Connor向后踏了一步，皱着眉头看着他。“你好意思和我这么讲，‘我得半夜给Kevin打电话因为我和我许多、许多的前任中的一个打架了，还有是因为我就是管不住自己的老二’先生。”  
“Kevin，去你的。”Connor说“只因为你老是孤单又受伤不代表你可以随意伤害其他人，因为他们有你想要又得不到的东西。”  
“你知道吗，Connor，你总有一天要搬到新泽西去因为你几乎和所有住在纽约的人都睡过了，就因为我不像你，就因为我想要性有些意义，不代表你可以对我的性生活做评价。而且我不用着你可怜。”  
“行，”Connor拉起他的手“你说完了吗？”  
“我说完了。”Kevin说。  
“那好，”Connor说“对不起。”  
事实上，他真得看起来很抱歉，Kevin总在他对别人发完脾气之后，感到罪恶感，而现在因为对象是Connor，他的负罪感更深了。  
“我也是，对不起。”  
“那就好，”Connor说，把他拉进怀里“我讨厌我们吵架的样子。”  
Kevin希望他们可以回到过去，在这场争吵开始之前结束它。他感到尴尬极了，他也累了。他希望Connor能一直抱着他，直到他胸中的闷痛不再。他讨厌Connor皱着的眉头和他脸上与自己一样的受伤的表情，也许他们是该吵一架，可现在Kevin还是不懂他们之间发生了什么，他们又是怎么落到这个地步的。他只是紧紧地抱住Connor。  
“呃”Arnold说，往外拖达斯维达的咖啡桌“别说话。”  
Kevin退开来，开始傻兮兮地冲着Connor微笑，Connor也傻乎乎地对着他笑。  
“你们快点去开房。”Nabulungi在门前对他们说“还有，Kevin，只是告诉你一声。我永远也不会想要那张达斯维达咖啡桌的。”  
  
***  
“看电影吗？”Connor和以往一样躺在Kevin的沙发上。  
“我们已经把我买的影片都看过了，”Kevin说“至少看过两遍了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你是对的。”Kevin说“行吧，所以，飞越未来？”  
“不要，太诡异了。”  
“有道理”Kevin说“你总是对的，独领风骚？”  
“更诡异了”Connor做个鬼脸好像他要吐了一样。“Naba说她爱这部电影，即使我指出说她爱上的那个人是她继兄，她的继兄啊！Kevin。这已经诡异到了个新境界了。”  
“那也不比飞越未来糟”Kevin继续翻他的收藏（当然是按字母表顺序排列的）“他真的就是个小孩子。”  
“女孩梦三十？”Connor皱着鼻子说“这走向真糟糕，是不是？”  
“没错，”Kevin说“浪漫喜剧不是用来教你如何走上成功人生的。”  
“不过它们还挺有趣的，”Connor说“我也希望我的人生能又有爱又有趣的。”  
“是这么说，但也不用像那样。真爱至上？有趣又有爱。”Kevin说。  
“不要”Connor挥了挥手说“一吻定江山？”  
“难以言说得诡异。”Kevin说“他以为她是个高中生，我已经可以看到结局了。”  
“那就红粉佳人，”Connor说“他们都在正确的人生阶段。”  
“你只想和我吵架，”Kevin用手指着他，Connor把手举起示意投降。“足球尤物？”  
“我真他妈爱那部电影。”Connor说“但我们应该看律政俏佳人，我刚刚突然想起来了。”  
“也可以。”Kevin一边说一边试图压下脸上的笑意。他们之间的关系变得奇怪而且紧张，Kevin在Connor身边就忘了自己，他不知道该说什么，或者该做什么，但这挺好的。这是种熟悉的感觉，Kevin希望能留住它。  
“我希望生活能像浪漫喜剧一样。”Connor叹了口气，在Kevin坐下来之前把毯子都抢过去，“他们让一切看起来都特别容易，我也想有人能就，我也不知道，浪漫得夸张地爱上我。”  
“但接下去就会开始走下坡路了，不是吗？我以前有个朋友告诉我永远不要带Julie去机场因为总有一天我不会再带她去机场了，而且他告诉我说我绝对不想陷入Julie问我‘为什么你不再带我去机场了？’的困境的。”  
“这是你说过的最悲观的话了。”Connor说着用脚踢了下Kevin的大腿“而且Kevin，我生命中的光，我讨厌告诉你这件事，但你和Julie分手了。”  
“我们没有，”Kevin尽力让自己听上去像是讽刺，他觉得自己的心被绞紧了“什么时候？”  
Kevin说不清Connor看他的眼神，但他感到一股暖流流过他，他感到自我，从没有人那么看过他，Kevin不知道这意味着什么，但他知道这估计是件好事。他能从Connor嘴角的笑容看出来。  
“Kevin Price”Connor念出他的名字后就再没有说别的了。他是笑着看他。  
“Connor McKinley”Kevin说“你知道吗，我在这世界上最喜欢的人就是你。”  
“我不知道，”Connor说着和Kevin挨得更近了一些。“闭上嘴看电影。”  
Kevin照做了，他用指尖玩着Connor的发梢，想着他有多幸运能遇到Arnold、Nabulungi和Connor。他想起少年时的Kevin Price，虔诚到极点的摩门教徒，孤零零地坐在食堂里、吃着午餐，因为没人喜欢他，他也不愿意理睬那些不信教的人，一心想着他的任务，他甚至觉得那就是他人生里唯一的好事了。现在只有生活中琐碎的小事对他而言真正有意义，就像Arnold看向Nabulungi的眼神，早上在公园散步，咖啡，和Connor McKinley在他腿上半睡半醒，挣扎着保持清醒的样子。  
  
***  
在Arnold的婚礼上，Kevin花了惊人的三个小时才开始想Julie。他有那么多事好做，要和那么多人打招呼，还要照顾一个Arnold，确保他不会把烧烤酱汁溅到他租来的非常、非常贵的燕尾服上。当他终于记起她的时候，还是Arnold的父亲提起的她。  
“我打赌你现在应该不好受。”他在自助餐桌上对Kevin说。Kevin觉得这真是无礼得不行，不是说他没注意到他们现在不同的处境，但他也不会就因为Arnold比他先结婚而郁闷。他又不是什么被情人抛弃的老姐姐站在三十的另一头，被滴答作响的生物钟赶着跑。“你懂的，因为你之前的未婚妻。”  
“哦”Kevin回应说“我都快忘了。”  
“你心态还挺好的，”Arnold爸爸说“Arnold总管你叫情感白痴。”  
“挺不错的”Kevin说“他是个了不起的人，不是吗？”  
“你对他太好了。”他说“如果他没有遇见你，他估计不会有朋友还满嘴跑火车，我还没谢过你和他做朋友。”  
“哦”Kevin说“呃，不用谢？”  
他从没这么想过他们的关系，他只记得在知道意识到Arnold有多了不起之前，自己对他有多刻薄。  
“而且你还撮合了他俩。”他朝着舞池里的Arnold和Nabulungi，他们脸贴着脸慢舞，Kevin觉得他今天要哭第三次了。“她真是个小辣椒，是不是？”  
Arnold的爸爸在他背上拍了下，她当然是了，Arnold也是，不过是以他独特的方式罢了。就算Nabulungi不喜欢星球大战，他俩也还是完美的一对。  
Kevin和Arnold的其他一些亲戚随便地聊了一些，他们看向他的眼神里全都意外地充满爱慕，Kevin不知道要如何应对，他已经很久没有体会过家人间的爱了。他对着“什么时候轮到你？”这个问题一直打太极，过了半个小时后，他坐到Connor边上的塑料椅里长叹一口气。Connor无言地把自己拿着的啤酒递给Kevin。  
“你好”Kevin说着结果啤酒喝了一大口，他不用喝那么快的。  
“你好，帅哥”Connor坐在椅子里向后和猫一样伸了个懒腰。“玩得开心吗？”  
“我倒想，”Kevin悲伤地说“如果再有一个人同情地看过来，只因为我不结婚的那个人，我都要能想象出自己被钉在那些钉小食用的棒子上的场景了。”  
“你会是道可口的开胃菜的。”Connor说“他们真美好，是不是？”  
“美好到让人反胃，”Kevin说。他们看着Nabulungi亲吻Arnold，他整个脸都红了。  
“在想Julie吗？”  
“没有，其实。”Kevin说，Connor抬起了他的眉毛“直到所有人都觉得他们有必要提起她。”  
“抱歉，”Connor说“我也不该预先假设你会想她的。”  
“估计吧，”Kevin说“但我不怪你，我为这件事感到难过够久了。”  
“那你现在不再难受了吗？”  
“不了，”Kevin说“实际上，我认为我没再那么觉得好久了。”  
“这是个好消息，”Connor给他了一个巨大的笑容“我今天本来不打算开关于你接到捧花的笑话了。”  
“不用了，”Kevin说，Connor夸张地打了个哈欠，把手环过Kevin的肩膀。“你今天很好看，谁知道你会那么适合穿西装的？”  
“你看起来也不错。”Connor说，在Kevin脸颊上了给他一个湿漉漉的吻，Kevin用袖口擦了把脸，透过余光看着Connor“你系领带的样子看起来不错，你应该会成为一个不差的长老的。”  
“除去咖啡、脏话和我人生中其他的罪孽的话”Kevin说“你会是一个奇怪的长老，但不会比Arnold更奇怪了。”  
“我老是忘了他也是个摩门教徒”Connor说“不过你是对的，对于一个教区领导来讲，我太像个基佬了。”  
Kevin哼了声。  
“你是个基佬，Arnold是个不自觉的撒谎精，”Kevin说“而我是个自我主义者，我们当中能胜任这份工作的只有Nabulungi。”  
“估计是。”Connor说“她擅长说服别人，她也可以威胁说要把你的牙打掉，然后你都没反应过来你就被洗礼了。”  
“她比那要温柔多了。”Kevin说“不管怎么说，她可是温柔到能忍受Arnold。”  
“别让她听到你这么说。”Connor说。  
他们沉默了一会，Kevin把脸靠在Connor头顶，坚决地无视了Arnold母亲看他的眼神，如果她可以的话，估计会自愿嫁给Kevin。Kevin一整天都在回避她饱含深意的亲吻。  
“不过，你为什么会和我待在一起，而不是去和那些单身汉调情？”  
“哦”Connor说“我也不知道，我只是不想那么做。”  
“Connor McKinley不想和一个帅气的男孩子回家？”Kevin假装惊讶地吸了口气“地狱都会被吓得打个寒颤的，你知道吧？”  
“大概吧”Connor说，Kevin仔仔细细地瞧着他，他看上去有些忧郁。“说真的，我有点腻了，我也不知道为什么我在告诉你这些。但说真的，看看Arnold和Nabulungi，我不想只是和一些日后会给我惹事的家伙做爱了，我猜我也想和别人约会、恋爱。”  
“是啊，”Kevin说“我也是。”  
“我知道，”Connor“你这两年都在抱怨。”  
“过分。”Kevin说，Connor和Kevin分开“来吧，来跳舞吧。你醉了，而我们在一场婚礼上。这就是我们该做的事。”  
“我觉得你比较醉”Connor说，但他还是由着Kevin把他拉起来。  
Arnold在看到Kevin走来的时候，兴高采烈地给了他一个拥抱，几乎让他窒息。Nabulungi看起来不严肃多了因为她根本停不下微笑，她告诉Kevin他看起来好极了，而Kevin给了他一个“你有看过你自己吗？你这大美人”的眼神，接着她邀请他去跳舞。  
“恭喜了，Naba。”他对她说。  
“谢谢，”她说“你知道的，谢谢你帮忙策划婚礼还有其他的事，我真的很高兴能认识你。”  
“我也一样。”Kevin对她笑了笑，她也冲他笑了，Kevin越过她的肩膀看到Connor和Arnold在跳舞，看到Arnold试图跟上Connor时脸上吓坏的表情时，他笑了。  
“你知道的，”Nabulungi说“总有一天我们要谈谈关于Connor的话题。”  
“为什么？”Kevin问道，尽管他知道答案。  
“因为你们很明显坠入爱河了，傻子”她一边转圈一边说。他知道她也在看着Connor，不过是一种想要保护他的眼神。“但别在今天告白，今天是属于我的。”  
“你疯了，”Kevin说“还有，我永远也不会的。”  
“是的，你会的。”Nabulungi说“你是我认识的最戏剧化的人了，而我和这世界上最会大题小作的人待了天知道有多久。”  
“我没有爱上他。”Kevin抗议说。  
“随便你怎么说。”  
“我真的没有”Kevin强调说“他是我最好的朋友。”  
“许多人和他们最好的朋友坠入爱河”Nabulungi说，他们又转了一圈“我们以后再讲这件事，不管你喜不喜欢，Kevin Price。”  
这听起来像个威胁，Kevin咽了口唾沫。  
“说起来，我想不明白你为什么想和我讲这件事，而不是和Connor。我通常是在情感上一窍不通的那个，你还记得吧？”  
“别人可能会买你的帐，”她说“但我不会。我一眼就能看穿你。”  
“随便你，”Kevin说，因为这场对话让他觉得无聊透顶，他一整天都在试图躲避关于他们关系的话题。“已婚的生活感觉怎么样？Cunningham太太。”  
“Hatimbi-Cunningham，谢谢。”她说“Nabulungi Hatimbi-Cunningham太太。”  
“祝你幸福。”Kevin说道。她作势要打他，他笑了。  
“感觉好极了，”她说“真的、真的特别幸福。”  
“我很高兴，”Kevin惊讶地发现他并不感到嫉妒，他只是单纯的很高兴“你们真是太可爱了，我都要被你们可爱吐了。”  
“别吐在这条裙子上，”Nabulungi说“不然我会亲手杀了你。”  
Kevin向她笑笑，因为他今天就是停不下对别人露出笑容，在有人拍了拍他肩的时候，Kevin吓了一跳。  
“我可以请你跳支舞吗？”Connor说，而Kevin绝对没有脸红。  
“别说话。”他对只是在冲他笑的Nabulungi说道。  
Connor拉着他的手，把一只手搭上Kevin的腰，Kevin漫无目的地想：他们的脸靠得真近。  
“你们刚刚怎么了吗？”  
“哦，没事。”Kevin说“只是Nabulungi穿着那条裙子看起来很漂亮。”  
第一次，Kevin跳男步，而Connor什么也没抱怨。  
“你变得越来越熟练了，你知道吗？”Connor说“你欠我给你免费上课的学费。”  
“我会用我永远不会逝去的爱回报你。”Kevin说。  
“对我来说，那就足够了。”Connor说。  
Kevin跟着音乐轻轻哼唱，Connor像个傻子一样冲着他微笑。他都记不得他上次那么开心的时候了，这感觉很好。他最好的朋友结婚了，他另一个最好的朋友在对他耳语，恶毒地评价所有人的穿着打扮。他被他能得到的最接近家庭的所有人包围着，他爱他们，而这份爱意似乎每时每刻都要冲出他的胸膛。他已经改变了那么多，更不要说自我提升了。  
  
***  
周六晚上九点半的时候，Connor出现在他家门口。他眼睛和嘴唇都肿了，看上去像是脸上被人打了一拳。  
Kevin只能说出“你好。”  
“你好，”Connor回他“我能进来吗？”  
Connor以前从没问过他能不能进来，他通常一言不发地闯进门，把回到家发现一道没锁的门和一个在黑暗中睡在他沙发上的Connor的Kevin吓得半死。他有Kevin家的钥匙。Kevin立马就知道有什么不对劲。  
他无言地站在一边看着Connor走进门，不知所措地站在房间中央，Kevin走到他身边，摸上他的肩膀。  
“Connor”他说“发生了什么？”  
Connor摇了摇头，一次，两次。Kevin把手挪开，不安地在Connor背后踌躇，不敢触碰他。Connor看起来像个破碎的名贵钟表，他的内部零件就好像每时每刻都会蹦出来一样。他紧绷着身体。  
他只是说了“Steve”然后送了耸肩“所有事，我觉得不太好。”  
他走向沙发，示意Kevin跟上。  
“你喝酒了吗？”  
“我总是在喝酒”他说“我不想吐，别担心。”  
“我没在担心那个，”Kevin说“我只是担心你。”  
Connor抽了下鼻子，他能听到抽鼻涕的声音，这有点恶心。  
“当你并不好的时候，你就只能假装你还好那么几次，你知道吗？”  
Kevin知道，他痛苦地清楚这个事实。  
接着Connor开始哭，Kevin感到不可思议地无助。尽管Connor平时总是装腔作势的，Kevin才是那个真正情感丰富的人。Connor看到一只流浪狗、关于患了癌症的孩子们的广告或者别的什么的时候都会哭，但Kevin只对于重要的事情绪激动。区别在于没有什么对于Connor是重要的，他从不在任何事物边上留得久到那件事能对他产生意义。  
“呃”Kevin说着，在他边上坐下。他把手臂搭上Connor颤抖的肩膀。如果换作是他的话，Connor会为他做什么？Connor通常只要待在原地就能点亮整个房间，毫不费力地让他笑出声，在他还没意识到之前就让他感觉好多了。Kevin不像他，他不像Connor那样精力充沛，他甚至需要那股精力来抵消他的另一面。现在什么都不一样了，可这也不是Connor的错。Kevin不知道该怎么做或者怎么样对待这样的Connor，他习惯了别让他突破正常的上限，而不是把他从沮丧中拉回现实。  
“别在这么不懂气氛了，抱抱我。”Connor说，Kevin好像能看见那部分阳光般的Connor McKinley突破他的阴云。Kevin张开双臂，Connor贪婪地抱上来，他闻起来像是一家着火的贩酒店，而且他还抽着鼻涕。Kevin知道，他一直都知道，可能从他们认识的第一天起，在那辆狭小、闷热的车里，他就知道：Connor内心深处总有些对自我和对他人的厌恶在。  
Kevin一如既往地想都没想过就说话了。  
“你就是完美的。”他说“你现在的样子就是完美的，Connor McKinley。”  
“是吗？”Connor的声音在发颤。  
“是的。”Kevin回答说。接着，Connor吻了他。  
这不是Kevin想象中他们的初吻该有的样子（他从什么时候又开始在想初吻的事了？）  
举个例子说，Connor早前的哭泣使得这吻比大多数吻都要更湿一些，他尝起来有点让人惊讶，他嘴里像是大学聚会的味道。在Kevin的想象里，他们的吻会包括笑声，但相反的，这个吻安静而美好。Connor的嘴唇有点开裂，但这个吻依旧是那么的柔软，Kevin的手心发热，他摸上Connor的脸又松开。  
“你醉了。”Kevin说。  
“我是醉了。”Connor说着又吻了上来。他把舌头伸过来了，哦，Kevin完了。这不是个好主意，算上他手指、脚趾都数不过能说明这是个坏主意的理由，Kevin从不喜欢坏主意，他对于冒险过敏，他是安稳的象征。“所以呢？”  
他觉得也许全世界都欠他一个冒险，所以他亲回了Connor。  
“你知道大家都觉得我们早就勾搭上了。”Kevin说。  
“我知道，”Connor脸上泛红，他望向Kevin“那我们就来给他们些谈资。”  
一切从那开始升温，好吧，准确的说是Connor的手游走到Kevin衬衫下的时候。  
“所以你还是没有过美妙的性体验？”Connor对着Kevin的唇轻声说，Kevin一言不发地摇头，发现他如果想让Connor在用上舌头的话，他估计分不开神讲话。这一切都感觉太随意了，Connor本身对于性就太随意了。  
“那行，”Connor说“我可以教你。”  
Kevin的内心独白一遍又一遍地警告他：这不是个好主意，Connor是他最好的朋友，和他上床会毁了一切的，Connor喝醉了，他这是在利用他，这次性爱对Kevin的意义会远比对Connor的意义要大得多。他又一次试图推开Connor，但Connor发出了一声难过的、类似啜泣的声音。Kevin投降了，就像每次Connor想要些什么的时候一样，他向他投降了。  
Connor解开Kevin的衬衫纽扣。  
这只是太久了，他只是太久没有这样过了，自从，还有，还有......他试图在脑海里一遍又一遍向自己辩解，但有什么意义呢？这是个可怕的、糟糕的坏主意，而他们能给自己找的借口什么也改变不了，所以他们什么也不说。Kevin只是在吻他，索求更多的亲吻，用手压住Connor的后脑勺，这样他不能推开他，这样他就不会留下Kevin一个人，至少不是在他这样脆弱的时候。  
Kevin的性体验从来算不上美妙绝伦，但Connor吻他的时候，他就好像知道自己在干什么一样。他想要Connor能只属于自己，他估计这样想很久了。这一点也不公平，他们本身就处在一个不公平的游戏场上，他希望自己能更擅长这件事一些。对于Connor来说，这次性体验估计说不上好，但Kevin不一样。他狠狠地咬Connor的嘴唇，他想一遍遍地听到Connor发出的声音。可他早就知道他不能那么做。  
就像他说过的，这主意糟糕透顶。  
Connor在他的脖子种下亲吻，然后啃咬、试图留下些印记，Kevin解开衣服。他屈服于Connor的任性，就像以往一样。他让Connor把他拖进他不可告人的深渊里，让他自己被那深渊吞噬。Kevin终于得以看到他过去从没获得许可去看的那部分Connor，而Kevin准备好好利用这个机会。  
  
***  
当他第二天醒来的时候，Connor已经走了。  
Kevin把公寓的各个角落都找遍了，看了两次消息，花四十五分钟在房间里踱步，终于，Kevin给他打了电话。Connor没接。Kevin朝墙壁摔了他的手机，骂了几句，下一秒他就后悔了。他捡起手机，希望自己有没有摔坏它。  
Kevin刚刚经历了他人生中最美好的性爱，而它毁了一切。他应该听从他脑子里的那个声音，而不是追随他老二的想法。  
他给Connor发了条信息。可他能说出口的只有：“我做了件错事。”在他将要关上手机，无视它一整天，这样他好躲进被子里、独自面对悲伤的时候，Connor回复了他。他坐着盯了他的手机整整两、三分钟，他准备好了直面任何Connor能对他说的话。他真他妈是个白痴。  
“我也是。”这就是一切了。Connor甚至没有别的话好说，他们第一次见面的时候，Kevin也对Connor无好可说。他试图写下回复，任何回复都好，但他什么也想不出来。  
于是，他洗了个澡，刷好牙，剔完牙，冲着自己在镜中的倒影挥了一拳。他在水槽里洗掉手上的血，无言地给自己包扎。他希望Connor能把手放在他的手背上，希望Connor能像以往一样过来，让他感到好些。  
他会面对他的七年诅咒，（打破镜子会导致自己失去爱情的传言。）他活该。  
  
***  
Arnold带他出去吃早餐，因为Arnold是个活着的天使，Kevin在这世上仅剩的真正的朋友。几天以来，Kevin除了上班之外，就只是穿着睡衣、躲在家里。他的社交生活和Connor一起离开了，他从没意识他自己在失去他后会这样孤独。这就像Julie又一次离开了他一样。  
“你就是个白痴。”Arnold说。  
“我知道。”Kevin说。  
“大概，像是世界上最蠢的白痴那样。在愚蠢的级别上，没人能与你比肩。”  
“说真的，”Kevin盯着自己的煎蛋，避免和Arnold又眼神接触“我真的也这么觉得。”  
Kevin把他的蛋在盘子里推来推去，他知道他是个白痴，而人们一遍又一遍地提醒他也改变不了什么。  
“听着。”Arnold说。  
“不。”Kevin说“我们能讲些和Connor McKinley无关的话题吗？这难道要求很高吗？”  
“行吧，那你想讲些什么？”  
Kevin沉默了一会，不久后他开口了。  
“行吧，Connor。你想知道什么？”  
“所有事，”Arnold说“我的爱情很美好，我得间接体会下一团糟的爱情是什么样的，比如说你的。”  
“谢谢了，老兄。”Kevin说“呃，我不知道从哪开始，我估计Nabulungi早就和你讲过Connor的视角。”  
“当然了，”Arnold说“你俩就像电视剧似的，等等，比电视剧还厉害，因为我可以当着你的面笑你。”  
“你的同情心真是多到要溢出来了。”Kevin说“真的。”  
“所以你们上床了，然后呢？告诉我所有的小细节，他是不是技术很好？”  
Kevin差点被蘑菇呛死。  
“Arnold，”他说“别让我在吃早饭的时候讲这个。”  
“不，认真的。我必须要知道，他应该技术很好吧，毕竟有这么多经验在。”  
“这是问题的一部分，”Kevin说“我没有。”  
“哦，老天，你搞砸了？是这样吗？”  
“不，”Kevin强调说“好吧，事实上，我不知道。我都没机会听下反馈。”  
Kevin希望他能知道，他真的这么想。从他的角度来说，一切看起来还行。他本来就不能猜出Connor对于所有事的想法，他其实一点也搞不懂Connor脑子里在想什么。  
“你知道吧，他真的很难过。”Arnold说。  
“在他连续忽视了我打过去的二十九通电话的时候，我也猜到了。”  
“他喜欢你，”Arnold说“像是，喜欢，喜欢你。老天知道为什么，你根本就是一团糟”  
Kevin从不习惯做一团糟的那个。Kevin穿着一尘不染的衣服，梳着完美的发型，准时得不科学，他有着完美的业绩评价，从不错过任何约定时间，他健身，从不赊账。但Kevin也做过不完美的人，在Connor离开之前，他依赖Connor使他完整。现在，除了跑到他家门口，强迫Connor听他在脑海里排练了一遍又一遍的道歉之外，Kevin都不知道要怎么和他说上话。  
“怎么了，难道他不是吗？”  
“你说得有道理。”Arnold说“大家不该再说你是个情感白痴了。”  
“我就是，”Kevin悲伤地说“我之前都没意识到我对他有感觉。”  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“直到他给我留了这个吻痕之前，我估计都没意识到。”Kevin说着把他的领子拉下，这样Arnold就能看到那块要消失的印记“或者他脱掉我的衬衫的时候，我也说不定具体的时间点。”  
Arnold看他的眼神，就像Julie离开后所有人看他的眼神一样。  
“所以，你搞砸了。”Arnold说“你知道吗，你不是这世界上第一个搞砸的人，这还不是世界末日。”  
“感觉就像世界末日，”Kevin任性地嘟哝着做出评价“他反应得就好像这是世界末日一样。”  
“是这样，”Arnold说“但他总是有点大惊小怪的，你应该知道的。”  
“他这样对我不公平，”Kevin说“是我醒来之后发现他不在了的。你知道吧。”  
“我知道，”Arnold说“Naba告诉我了，你们都有错。”  
“那为什么我要做那个费劲心思让他原谅我的人。”  
“因为我们活在现实生活里，”Arnold说“有时候你得学会让步，再说了，你做错的事比他要多得多。选择权在他手上，如果他准备好面对你了，他才会和你说话的。”  
Kevin沮丧地看着他惨兮兮的、瘪掉的、被他碾成泥的煎蛋，他就和这煎蛋似的。  
“我想他了。”Kevin说，他觉得自己真是可悲。  
“我知道，伙计。”Arnold说“我都不能相信你居然从没意识到你早就爱上他了，算了，别讲这个了。”  
“因为你的爱情几乎是世界上最完美的不代表你知道所有事。”Kevin说“如果他并不爱我呢？”  
“他当然爱你啦”Arnold说“太明显了。”  
“但你又怎么知道？”  
“因为他看你的眼神。他像是要吃了你一样”Arnold说“就好像你是顿佳肴，而他又饿了好久。”  
“你这比喻真是奇怪地富有诗意，伙计。”Kevin说“虽然有点诡异。”  
“这就是我”Arnold笑着说“富有诗意而且诡异。”  
“你就是人类的财富，”Kevin说“我很高兴你能成为我最好的朋友。”  
“你也是，”Arnold说“傻子。”  
“我真想大家能别再叫我傻子了，我都开始觉得这就是我的名字了。”  
“Kevin·傻得冒泡·Price”Arnold说“如果你问我的话，我觉得听起来没毛病。”  
“没人问你，”Kevin说“你真的认为所有事会变好的？”  
“当然啦”Arnold说“你是个傻子，但你是Kevin Price，而你能做任何事。”  
Kevin不自觉地露出微笑。他小时候也觉得自己能改变世界，他注定要成就些什么伟大的事，也许现在他对于伟业的概念变了。但在他内心深处，还是认为他注定要做些什么，可能是平凡得像是扶老奶奶过马路，帮助他在工作中认识那些孩子们，或者别的事像是爱上Connor McKinley。他会让这一切变好的，他会的。  
  
***  
接下来的三周里，Kevin几乎每天都在试图联系上Connor，他在他的语音邮箱里留了十一条留言，一封比一封绝望。知道Nabulungi出面叫停，他都没打算停下过。  
“你真是个混蛋。”早上七点半的时候，她出现在他的公寓门口。Kevin一直醒着，只因为他几乎睡不着。他想着Connor是否也和他一样难以入睡，接着他的脑子驱使他去想在他之后Connor可能带上床的人。Kevin只想再给他的镜子一拳。  
“我知道，”Kevin说“相信我，我真的知道。”  
她闯进门，然后开始给自己泡咖啡。看到她拿出两个马克杯的时候，Kevin就知道她没有那么生他气。  
“错事，”她说“你和他讲说那是件错事。”  
“我说了，”Kevin说“因为那本来就不对。”  
“你就他妈是个白痴。”她又陈述了一遍“大概，在愚蠢的级别上，没有任何词能来形容你了。”  
“说真的，我真的知道了。我不应该和他上床的，我不该占他便宜的，但我那么做了，所以我现在要补救我们的关系。”  
“你的方式就是像个跟踪狂一样骚扰他？”  
“我没打算表现得像个变态一样。”Kevin说，尽管他的行为确实有点像“我只是很想他，就这样。”  
“那么，你应该想一下，然后再决定管他叫你做的又一件错事，老天啊，Kevin。”  
她把他咖啡砸到桌子上，有些咖啡溅出来了。Kevin歪了下嘴，尽力不去把那几滴咖啡擦掉，现在不是表现得神经质的时候。  
“我没说他是件错事”他说“我是指和他上床这件事，他是我最好的朋友，Naba，告诉我，我到底要怎样才能追回他？”  
“穿越回过去，然后阻止你自己通过短信和他分手。”  
“什么？”Kevin说，因为，好吧，什么？  
“你用一条短信和他分手了。”她慢慢地说，就好像他听不太懂英文一样“这是和别人分手的最差的方式了，你，你这混蛋。”  
“我没和他分手，”Kevin说“我们都没在一起。”  
“你真是这个世界上最迟钝的人了。”  
“你真的搞错了，”Kevin说“我只是他另一场征服的对象罢了，好吗？我知道的，他估计之后又和曼哈顿一半的人睡过了。”  
“Kevin”Nabulungi说“你们都在一起几个月了。”  
“我们真的没有”Kevin说“你要我说几次我们真的没在一起。”  
“你们上床了，这很能说明什么，你知道的吧？你应该没那么蠢吧？”  
“你难道不该和Connor去谈这件事吗？因为在我的认知里，和别人上床对他一点意义也没有。”  
“当对象是你的时候就有意义了。”  
“Connor换床伴就和他妈抽纸巾似的，Naba，你和他做朋友比我久，你应该知道的。”  
“我真是不敢相信我还要和你明说才行。”Nabulungi说“你欠我这一次。Connor和一堆他连名字都不知道的人上床，但他现在和一个他每天见到、爱他的人上床，你不觉得这有些不一样吗？”  
“哦”Kevin说。  
“是吧，”Naba说“所以说你真他妈傻。”  
Kevin也许确实做错了什么，他只是没搞清楚他做错的是哪件事。  
“我没想过他是自愿的。”Kevin说“我以为是因为我称他喝醉的时候让他做了他不愿意的事，他才会生气的。”  
Nabulungi看着他的眼神是人能想象的最同情、最可怜的眼神了。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“不能再认真了，”Kevin咽下他的咖啡，那咖啡烫到他的舌头和喉头。“我就他妈是个傻子。”  
“这点没错，”Nabulungi说，她看上去没那么生气了。Kevin只是难过而又疲倦，他需要她给他一个拥抱，告诉他一切都会过去的，一切会变好的。可她绝不会那么做，因为她是Nabulungi，而Nabulungi从不会直白地表达过她对Kevin的情谊。也许有一天她会的。可是Kevin早就又一次在分手后失去了他的朋友。“我会尽力说服他来见你的，你现在看起来就像我见过的最可怜的小狗狗一样，而你一做出这幅样子的时候，Connor根本抵抗不来。他总是在讲这些东西。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的，”她说“他早就爱上你了，Kevin Price。你们两个人都不可思议，我觉得他现在也没意识到这点。”  
“我们都很不可思议这点？”  
“他爱着你这点。”她说“虽然，天知道他为什么看上你了。”  
“谢了，”Kevin说“这对这一切的始作俑者—我的自尊心帮助太大了。”  
“这真的不只是你一个人的事，你知道吧？”她说。  
“所有人最近都在这么说。”  
“那还真是让人吃惊啊。”她说“你最好搞点什么大事出来补偿他，你们真的要把这些逼事理理清，这样我就不用来开导你。”  
“好，”Kevin说“我会试试看的，我会想个主意出来的。”  
她上下打量着他，眼神温和而又警惕。  
“我知道你除了脸之外，还是有些优点的，”她说“Connor没比你好到哪去，但是他值得这世上的一切。”  
Kevin觉得这话像在夸他，但他没有沾沾自喜的心情。她啜了一口咖啡，听到他没有回复，抬起眉毛疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“你觉得他会愿意再跟我交流吗？”  
“如果你只想和他做朋友”她说“我觉得不会，他肯定不会回来了。”  
“我想比朋友再进一步，”Kevin说“我真的真的很想，我觉得我已经这样想很久了。我也不清楚，我甚至都认不清自己了。”  
“你有认清楚自己过吗？”Nabulungi反驳他说“我会试试看的，我也不知道我要怎么做，估计劝劝他，少说些你的坏话。”  
“谢谢。”Kevin感到前所未有的悲惨，就连Julie和他分手时，他都没感到这么悲伤过。老天啊。他早该预见到这一切了，他这是怎么了？为什么他就是注意不到身边人的情感呢？  
“一切都会好起来的。”Nabulungi说。  
Kevin实在是不相信她说的话，但他尽力了。这就是他做事的方式，他从不在挑战面前退缩，而Kevin Price能做到一切他想做的事。这就是他的世界里的基本法则。  
  
***  
深夜，Kevin被手机屏幕的光亮照醒，他收到一条短信，一条来自Connor的短信。他不可思议地眨巴着眼，两次、三次、四次，这不可能是真的？这能是真的吗？  
他害怕Connor给他的答复，也许Connor受够了他的存在，想要和他一刀两断，也许他发来了一长串的陈述来说明他是一个多么糟的人，也许他只想要一个人静静。  
Kevin打开手机去看内容。  
“对不起，但喜欢男生的男孩子们做不了朋友。”  
几年来，Kevin都没有心碎哭泣过，可现在，他觉得自己每时每刻都会爆发。  
他不假思索地按下呼叫键，Connor接起了电话。  
“Kevin，”他听上去疲倦极了“你到底想要什么？”  
“我想要你听我讲完。”他说“我想要你……我也不知道，我只想要你。”  
“别说这些你做不到的事，”Connor尖刻地回答他“或者你还想继续错下去？”  
“和你在一起不是件错事，”Kevin说，他知道自己听上去绝望透顶，“我说谎了。”  
“摩门教徒不会说谎的。”  
“幸好我只算小半个摩门教徒。”  
“这一点也不好笑。”  
“我知道，”Kevin说翻了个身把自己蜷成一团“谢谢你接电话。”  
“我只想告诉你别再打过来了”Connor说“我和你没什么好说的。”  
“这不是真的，”Kevin说“我太懂你了，你还有一大篇想骂我的话，来吧。我经受得起的。”  
“你受不了的，”Connor说“你就只是个肤浅、自大、自我中心、可怜着你那脆弱的自尊心、甚至不愿意管你最好的朋友的人。”  
“你看吧，”Kevin说“感觉好点了吗？”  
“没有，”Connor说“你真的想知道我这么想吗？我觉得你已经自恋到连你眼前的事物都看不到的地步了。我还觉得你只是在利用我，你只是因为你贫瘠的性生活利用了我罢了。”  
“Connor，”Kevin捏了捏鼻梁，掐到自己感到疼痛为止“我记得好像你才是那个在我醒来之前跑掉的人，好像我只是你的另一场一夜情，好像你迫不及待地想摆脱掉我一样。”  
“所以我被吓坏了。”Connor说“那又怎么了？我们可以像正常人一样好好沟通下，你想也没想就下定论了。”  
“这不公平，”Kevin说“如果我什么也没说地走了，你会怎么想？”  
“这不是光光关于你的，”Connor说“不是所有事都只是关于你的，你知道吗？”  
“我都要听腻了。”Kevin说“如果你真想让我难过，想点有创意的。”  
“行，”Connor说“你想要我说什么？因为我觉得你并不打算和我接吻或者和好什么的。”  
“你是故意听不出来吗？因为如果你真的在听的话，你应该知道这就是我在想的事。”  
Connor沉默了一会。十、十一、十二秒过去了。  
“你如果真的那么想的话，你是不会这么说的。”Connor挂了电话。  
操。如果Kevin是个傻子，那Connor也是。自从他脱离教会以来，Kevin第一次意识到他真正想要什么，而Kevin Price不常得如所愿，所以这次他要尽全力追求他想要的。  
  
***  
半夜出现在Connor家门口的时候，Kevin也不知道他在做什么，但他花了三天想清楚他打算这么做，所以这次他不会犹豫。  
“Kevin，”Connor打开门说，他看上去疲倦不堪、悲伤却又有些可爱。他的头发看上去像是被他用手随便扒拉了几下，他的眼下有着明显的黑眼圈。“你知道现在几点吗？”  
“你也没在睡觉，”Kevin说“我能进来吗？”  
“不行，”Connor伸手推开他“当然不行了，你是有什么毛病吗？”  
“听着。”Kevin说。  
“不，”Connor说“我没必要听你说的任何一个字。”  
“你反应过度了，”Kevin已经严肃地想过这些一遍又一遍了，在人生中第一次，他确定他知道自己要说什么。“因为害怕，所以你反应过度了。”  
“滚开，Kevin。你都不知道你在说什么。”  
“我知道，”Kevin说，因为他了解Connor，而且他清楚他们之间的关系，他还花了好久弄懂他们之间发生了什么。“你被吓坏了，因为你真真切切地关心我，而你不知道怎样处理这件事。你既关系这个人，你又想和他上床。”  
“你什么时候学会分析事件了？”Connor往外靠了一些，紧紧地盯着他，Kevin在他的凝视下也不打算退缩，他依旧站在原地。“我没有过度反应，你只是个混蛋。”  
“我现在也还是一个混蛋。”Kevin说着，听到Connor冲着他嗤了声“但我没法离开你，我快疯了，我想你想得发疯。”  
“那你估计得早点想明白。”  
“可能吧，”Kevin说“但我现在想清楚了，这难道不代表些什么吗？”  
“可能吧，”Connor说“我不知道，我看不透你。我以为我们……算了，这现在也不重要了。你和我想要的东西不一样，我只能接受这件事，但如果你一直出现在我生活里，我要怎么让这件事过去？这不公平。”  
“那你就听我说完，”Kevin说“只要几分钟就好，求你了。”  
Connor眯起眼睛，嘴角下垂，但他还是点头了。  
“行吧，”Connor“说吧。”  
“Connor McKinley，”Kevin说“我想要给你像电影一样的大团圆结局，但我发现这不重要了。重要的是我爱你，我真的爱你，而且我觉得早就爱上你了，但我就是意识不到。我爱关于你的一切。我喜欢你每天早上十一点醒来，不明白为什么会在我的公寓里看到我的样子；我喜欢你看向我的眼神，就好像我是这世界唯一重要的事一样；我喜欢你因为擅长和人交际就总能替我们俩和出租车司机搭话这一点；我喜欢和你就电影里的感情线发展一直吵到凌晨三点。我对你的身体痴迷，而且我很抱歉在我们上床之后，我慌了。我只是害怕失去你，然后我就真的失去你了。如果你愿意的话，我有一万种方式来补偿你。我只是想让你知道，我爱你，大概，彻彻底底地爱上你了，愿意为你献出生命这样。还有，呃，就这样。”  
Kevin咧着嘴，这和他脑海里想好的不太一样，Connor张着嘴看他，他从没见过Connor那么生气。  
“Kevin Price，”Connor说“你真他妈是个傻子。”  
“我知道。”Kevin说。  
“我真不敢相信，你真是不可置信。为什么你不早点说？老天啊，我真生你气。”  
“我也知道这点。”Kevin说。  
“我真希望你别再说些像你那个演说一样的话了。”Connor，他的肢体放松下来，嘴角向上翘出一个微笑“因为说那些话会让我没办法讨厌你。”  
接着，奇迹般地，Connor拽着Kevin的领子吻他，Kevin发出了一点声响，他几乎要站不稳摔下台阶了，但Connor在那个吻里把他拉进门。  
“我讨厌你，”Connor在亲吻之间说到“我真的、真的很讨厌你。”  
“不，你不讨厌我。”Kevin把Connor抵上墙，用脚关上门“你从来都没讨厌过我。”  
“没有，”Connor摸上Kevin的衬衫“没有，我是没讨厌过你，我只想睡你。”  
“你可以，”Kevin说“虽然晚了五年，但是你绝对可以。我这边给你亮绿灯了……”但Kevin被迫闭嘴了，因为Connor把舌头伸过来了。  
“我们得谈谈。”Connor说。  
“当然，但是得之后再谈。”Kevin说着，把嘴贴上Connor的脖颈。  
“哦，哦，好吧。”Connor笑起来“这很痒啊，傻瓜。”  
Kevin哼哼着回复他，他只是太开心了，他的情感感觉像是泡泡一样向上要涌出来，挤到Connor面前。几个月前，这种爱意早就在他胸腔里涌动了，或者是几年前，但Kevin觉得他就是个傻子因为一切都是那样的美好。性从来不是这样的。他以前从没在做爱的时候笑出声过，性爱对他来说总是有些怪怪的、僵硬而又沉默，Connor在和他上床的时候，表现得好像这是件有趣的事一样。而事实是，这确实有点好笑。Connor朝他耳朵里低语了些色情的话语，Kevin觉得自己的膝盖软了。  
“你真是不要脸，”他在Connor把他拽进他的卧室里时告诉他“说真的。”  
“闭嘴吧，”Connor说“拜托了，就……嘘，让我来。”但他还没说完这句话，因为他在脱Kevin的衣服，然后，你知道的。  
也许喜欢男生的男孩子们能做朋友，但不是今天，也绝对不是他们，也许他们永远也没办法只做朋友，但那都不重要了。重要的是，Connor贴上他的唇，一切都让他感到轻松；重要的是，Connor在休息时和Kevin发短信只为了确定他今天过得还好；重要的是，Connor买另一半量的杂货，因为他总来他家过夜；重要的是，他握住Connor手的感觉，是Connor总能把冰淇淋吃到鼻子上；重要的是，Connor亲吻Kevin的方式，捧着他的下巴，入侵他的唇齿因为他从不知道什么时候闭嘴；重要的是，每天他都会收获一百件新奇的事；重要的是，Kevin无可救药地爱着他，而Connor可能也会回馈他同样的爱慕。  
  
***  
Kevin醒来看到的是一张空的床。他非常、非常努力试图不崩溃了，他做不到。他爬下床、跌跌撞撞地冲向厨房，试图接受他可能又搞砸了的事实。  
但，他看到了Connor坐在工作台上，捧着装了咖啡的马克杯，冲着Kevin微笑。  
“你还在这里。”Kevin说。  
“是的，”Connor说完喝了一口咖啡，他把马克杯递给Kevin“在你没补充咖啡因之前，我们估计不该谈这些事。”  
“我想是这样。”Kevin同意说，灌下剩下的咖啡。他擦了擦嘴，抬头看到Connor向他笑。  
“你真的很可爱，”Connor说“你知道这点吗？”  
“我知道，”Kevin说“你自己也不差，你知道吗？”  
Connor靠下来，捧着Kevin的脸，吻他，Kevin觉得自己的膝盖又软了。  
“这次我不会被吓坏了，你呢？”  
Kevin想都不用想。  
“只要你不会，我也不会。”他向前靠近，挤进Connor腿间。  
“我不会了。”Connor说着，把他拉近，继续吻他，一次又一次“我永远也不会厌倦亲吻你，这本来应该感觉挺奇怪的，但其实这一点也不奇怪。”  
“完全不。”Kevin说着，为Connor的嘴分神。  
“我眼睛在这呢，你知道吧。”Connor说着，但他的嘴唇在说完后翘成一个浅浅的微笑“闭嘴，吻我，然后把我带去卧室吧。”  
“要求真多。”Kevin说着，但他还是和Connor接吻直到他不能呼吸为止。  
Kevin在解开Connor衬衫时想到他们之间一系列的事件怎样能让他爱上这个他认识的最混蛋的人，他还想到在他亲吻Connor耳后的一小块皮肤时他啜泣的样子。这和他想好的大团圆结局截然不同。他不会在意这些，这个结局甚至比想象的更好。

**Author's Note:**

> *截取自《摩门经》尼腓一书10:19  
> **截取自《摩门经》尼腓二书2:25  
> ***截取自 教义与圣经，89.7。  
> ****截取自 教义与圣经，89.5。  
> *****原文为“en garde”，是击剑中比赛开始前用于提示双方采取防御姿势的法语词。


End file.
